Water, Fire, Earth and Air
by Hukysuky
Summary: When Ashkit and his sister Angelkit are found on the boarders StreamClan of they learn they ways of the clans. They also learn who their parents really are and what their destinies must be as the grow into warriors. (Warning there is lemons all throught the story, but I'll tell you when it is.)
1. Characters

I give the credit of warriors and their ways to Erin Hunter, other than that the clans and the character I made up.

Warrior cat charracters

Key

S = A S after their name means they are she-cats.

T = A T after their name means they are toms.

X = A X after their name means they are dead.

F = A F after the name, under the parents, siblings or kits mean they are foster kits. One or both parents are alive but can't care for them.

H = A H after the name under siblings mean half siblings.

S = A S, under kits sometime means step kit, the kits belong to their mate and not them.

StreamClan

Leader:

Snowstar (3) - White, long hair tom with a Amber eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Hope S X

- Kits : Ashkit T, Tom X, She-cat X and Angelkit S

Deputy:

Wolffang T - A large built tabby tom with light green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Medicine Cat

Mintgaze S - A white and gray patched she-cat with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Whitefoot T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Warriors

Whitefoot T - A gray tom with a white underbelly feet and greenish yellow eyes along with a patch of gray on the bridge of his nose.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Mintgaze S

- Mate : Sandcloud S

- Kits : Ashkit T F/A, Daisykit S, Wheezykit T, Silverkit S, Angelkit S F/A

Flamepatch T - Orange patch and white cat with amber eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Duststorm T - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings : Poisonoak T

- Mate :

- Kits

Poisonoak T - Brown tabby tom with green eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings : Duststorm T

- Mate : Poisonivy S

- Kits : Venomkit T, Toxickit S, Poisionkit T

Otterheart S - Light brown long furred she-cat with blue eyes.

- Parents : Minnowslpash S X, Grizzlypelt T

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Rainheart S - Light gray cat blue eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Firefox T - A ginger tom with amber eye, white chest, black ears and feet.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Foxpaw S

- Kits :

Timidheart T - A black cat with a white underbelly and gray eyes and folded ears.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Sandytrail T - Sandy tom with a white chest and pale green eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Songbird S

- Kits : Rowanpaw T, Foxpaw S, Robinkit T, Sparrowkit S X, Canarykit S

Apprentices

Rowanpaw T - Ginger tom with white chest and hazel eyes.

- Parents : Sandytrail T and Songbird S

- Siblings : Foxpaw S, Robinkit T, Sparrowkit S X, Canarykit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Duststorm T

Foxpaw S - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes a white underbelly an tipped tail

- Parents : Sandytrail T and Songbird S

- Siblings : Rowanpaw T, Robinkit T, Sparrowkit S X, Canarykit S

- Mate : Firefox T

- Kits :

- Mentor : Firefox T

Queens

Jadepool S - A silver tabby with jade colored eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Unnamed X

- Kits : Ghostkit T

Poisonivy S - Black cat with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Poisonoak T

- Kits : Venomkit T, Toxickit S, Poisionkit T

Sandcloud S - A white an ginger patched with vivid green eyes

- Parents : Talonpelt T, Sunbeam S

- Siblings :

- Mate : Whitefoot T

- Kits : Ashkit T F/A, Daisykit S, Wheezykit T, Silverkit S, Angelkit S F/A

Songbird S - Ginger she cat with a white blaze, muzzle and underbelly and paws with amber eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Sandytrail T

- Kits : Rowanpaw T, Foxpaw S, Robinkit T, Sparrowkit S X, Canarykit S

Kits

Ghostkit T - White cat with blue eyes.

- Parents : unnamed T X, Jadepool S

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Venomkit T - Black cat with green eyes

- Parents : Poisonoak T, Poisionivy S

- Siblings : Toxickit S, Poisionkit T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Toxickit S - Brown with green eye

- Parents : Poisonoak T, Poisionivy S

- Siblings : Venomkit T, Poisionkit T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Poisonkit T - Brown and black striped cat with green eyes.

- Parents : Poisonoak T, Poisionivy S

- Siblings : Venomkit T, Toxickit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Ashkit T- A long haired gray cat with green eye.

- Parents : Hope S X, Snowstar T, Whitefoot T A/F, Sandcloud S F/A

- Siblings : Daisykit S F/A, Wheezykit T F/A, Silverkit S F/A, Angelkit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Daisykit S - A creamy orange and white cat with hazel eyes.

- Parents : Whitefoot T, Sandcloud S

- Siblings : Ashkit T F/A, Wheezykit T, Silverkit S, Angelkit S F/A

- Mate :

- Kits :

Wheezykit T - A white cat with gray patches and yellow green eyes.

- Parents : Whitefoot T, Sandcloud S

- Siblings : Ashkit T F/A, Daisykit S, Silverkit S, Angelkit

- Mate :

- Kits :

Silverkit S - A silver tabby with blue eyes.

- Parents : Whitefoot T, Sandcloud S

- Siblings : Ashkit T F/A, Daisykit S, Wheezykit T, Angelkit S F/A

- Mate :

- Kits :

Angelkit S - A white cat with blue eyes

- Parents : Hope S X, Snowstar T, Whitefoot T A/F, Sandcloud S F/A

- Siblings : Daisykit S F/A, Wheezykit T F/A, Silverkit S F/A, Angelkit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Robinkit T - A dark brown cat with a sandy under belly with a tint of red and yellow eyes.

- Parents : Songbird S, Sandytrail T

- Siblings : Rowanpaw T, Foxpaw S, Sparrowkit S X, Canarykit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Canarykit S - Yellow tabby with amber eyes.

- Parents : Songbird S, Sandytrail T

- Siblings : Rowanpaw T, Foxpaw S, Robinkit T, Sparrowkit S X

- Mate :

- Kits :

Elders

Talonpelt T - A gray tabby furred and green eyed cat.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Sunbeam S

- Kits : Sandcloud S

Sunbeam S - Creamy she-cat with blue eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Talonscar T

- Kits : Sandcloud S

Grizzlypelt T - A scared brown tabby with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Minnowsplash S X

- Kits : Otterheart S

Appleblossom S - Calico she-cat with yellow green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : unknown X

- Kits : unknown X

FlareClan

Leader

Charcoalstar T (5) - Black and white cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Blackstone T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Deputy

Tinybreeze S - Gray cat with black pointed face ears feet and tail.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Medicine Cat

Molestripe T - Brown tabby with black stripes and amber eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Ocelottail S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Warriors

Blackstone T - A tuxedo cat with yellow eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings : Charcoalstar T

- Mate : Nightleaf S

- Kits : Darkkit T, Shadowkit T

Sandwhisker T - A sandy colored tom with some black markings and pale green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Unnamed X

- Kits : Hazelpaw S

Snakeeye T - Brown tabby with green eyes.

- Parents : Scruffypelt T, unnamed S X

- Siblings :

- Mate : Dappledfall S

- Kits :

Troutcatcher T - A gray tabby cat with pale yellow green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Dappledfall S - A calico cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Snakeeye T

- Kits :

Stonefall T - A gray and white underbelly cat with yellow eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings : Owlear T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Owlear T - A gray tabby with amber eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings : Stonefall T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Jaguarclaw T - A sleek black cat with yellow green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Chestnutgaze S

- Kits : Shiningkit S, Twilightkit S

Graypelt T - A gray cat with yellow eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Flackfur S

- Kits : Sandkit S

Whitetiger T - A white and black striped cat with yellow eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Featherbreeze S - A white gray cat with a feathery tail light blue eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Ocelottail S - A spotted brown cat with pale green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Molestripe T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Leopardstrike T - A bengal cat with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Cloudedspots S

- Kits : Spottedkit S, Margaykit S

Birchtree T - A brown tabby with a white underbelly and yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Crescentmoon T - Black and white cat with a little half crest on the face with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : unnamed S X

- Kits : Splotchpaw T

Icefang T - A white cat with a green right eye and a blue left eye.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Mistycloud S - Long haired gray cat with a lighter chest and green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Apprentices

Splotchpaw T - A white cat with interesting black splotches and yellow eyes

- Parents : unnamed S X, Cresentmoon T

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Leopardstrike T

Hazelpaw S - A cream cat with hazel eyes

- Parents : Sandwhisker T, unnamed S X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Ocelottail S

Blazepaw T - A ginger cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents : unnamed S and T X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Featherbreeze S

Queens

Nightleaf S - Black cat with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Blackstone T

- Kits : Darkkit T, Shadowkit T

Cloudedspots - A bengal cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Leopardstrike T

- Kits : Spottedkit S, Margaykit S

Flackfur S - A dusty sandy colored cat with yellow eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Graypelt T

- Kits : Sandkit S

Chestnutgaze S - A short haired silver tabby with chestnut colored eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Jaguarclaw T

- Kits : Shiningkit S, Twilightkit S

Kits

Darkkit - Long haired tuxedo tom with yellow eyes.

- Parents : Blackstone T, Nightleaf S

- Siblings : Shadowkit T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Shadowkit T - A tuxedo tom with yellow green eyes.

- Parents : Blackstone T, Nightleaf S

- Siblings : Darkkit T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Spottedkit S - A tan bengal cat with green eyes.

- Parents : Leoparstrike T, Cloudedspots S

- Siblings : Margaykit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Margaykit S - A bengal cat with blue eyes.

- Parents : Leoparstrike T, Cloudedspots S

- Siblings : Spottedkit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Shiningkit S - Silver short haired tabby with light green eyes.

- Parents : Chestnutgaze S, Jagurclaw T

- Siblings : Twilightkit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Twilightkit S - A sleek sliver tabby with green eyes.

- Parents : Chestnutgaze S, Jagurclaw T

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Elders

Harefoot T - A sandy colored cat with faint darker spots, small ears and yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Scruffypelt T - A scruff brown tabby with green eyes and folded ears.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits : Snakeeye T

DustClan

Leader

Lynxstar (7) T - A medium length furred tan, brown and black cat with no tail and yellow green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Caracalgrowl T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Deputy

Caracalgrowl T - A gray cat with a short tail and a black stripe going down its back with yellow green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Lynxstar T

- Mate : Dottedpelt S

- Kits : Rosettepaw S

Medicine cat

Sungaze S - Silver tabby with golden eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Warriors

Mudpelt T - Brown cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Frostfeather S

- Kits : Meadowpaw S, Sootkit T, Brownkit T, Turquoisekit S

Shortear T - Gray tabby with folded ears and yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Sorrelleaf S

- Kits : Boulderpaw T, Charmingpaw S

Mountainpass T - A long hair white and brown patched tom with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Swiftfoot S

- Kits : Dustykit S

Gooseflight S - A tan short haired tabby with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Orangepelt T - White and ginger cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Softbreeze S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Softbreeze S - A sandy and white she-cat with brown eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Orangepelt T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Patchwhisker T - Long haired black and white cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Swiftfoot S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Pigeonstripe T - Gray tabby with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Rapiddash T - A orange and white cat with amber eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Dottedpelt S - A brown bengal cat with hazel eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Caracalgrowl T

- Kits : Rosettepaw S

Russettail T- A ginger cat with gray eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Sorrelleaf S - A calico with barely any spots and leaf green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Shortear T

- Kits : Boulderpaw T, Charmingpaw S

Apprentices

Saberpaw T - Brown tabby with green eyes and large fangs

- Parents : unnamed S X, unnamed T X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Mudpelt T

Boulderpaw T - Gray cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents : Shortear T, Sorrelleaf S

- Siblings : Charmingpaw S

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Gooseflight S

Charmingpaw S - A calico cat with a few calico markings, and hazel eyes.

- Parents : Shortear T, Sorrelleaf S

- Siblings : Boulderpaw T

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Pigeonstripe T

Rosettepaw S - A bengal brown cat with rosette spots and green eyes

- Parents : Caracalgrowl T, Dottedpelt S

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Rapiddash T

Meadowpaw S - Long haired brown cat with turquoise eyes.

- Parents : Frostfeather S, Mudpelt T

- Siblings : Sootkit T, Brownkit T, Turquoisekit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Orangeclaw T

Queens

Swiftfoot S - Black and white cat with long fur and hazel eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings : Patchwhisker T

- Mate : Mountainpass T

- Kits : Dustykit S

Frostfeather S - Long furred, light gray and dark gray pointed cat with icy blue eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Mudpelt T

- Kits : Meadowpaw S, Sootkit T, Brownkit T, Turquoisekit S

Kits

Dustykit S - A brown and white cat with yellow eyes

- Parents : Swiftfoot S, Mountainpass T

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Sootkit T - Black, medium furred cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents : Frostfeather S, Mudpelt T

- Siblings : Meadowpaw S, Brownkit T, Turquoisekit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Brownkit T - Brown tabby with green eyes.

- Parents : Frostfeather S, Mudpelt T

- Siblings : Meadowpaw S, Sootkit T, Turquoisekit S

- Mate :

- Kits :

Turquoisekit S - A silver cat with turquoise colored eyes.

- Parents : Frostfeather S, Mudpelt T

- Siblings : Meadowpaw S, Sootkit T, Brownkit T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Elder

Pathercry T - A black cat with a somewhat flat face and yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Mountainlion T - A skinny brown and red cat with yellow green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

GustClan

Leader

Creamstar (8) S - A cream colored cat with blue eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Beartooth T

- Kits :

Deputy

Beartooth T - A big brown long furred tabby with leaf colored eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Creamstar

- Kits :

Medicine cat

Fernfeather S - A gray and white cat with green eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Warriors

Lionfire T - A long furred cat with gold fur and eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Orangeblossom S

- Kits : Dandilionpaw S, Butterflypaw S

Moonwhisker T - A gray and white pelted cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Palebranch S

- Kits : Volekit T, Tigerkit T

Twistedtail T - A golden cat with green eyes and a twisted tail, white paws and chest fur.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Pepplestep T - Long furred gray cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Plumetail S

- Kits : Aquakit

Sparrowdance S - A brown and white cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Orangeblossom S - A ginger and white cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Lionfire T

- Kits : Dandilionpaw S, Butterflypaw S

Rockclaw T - A gray cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Bonepelt T - A white cat with yellow green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Fishtail T - Gray cat with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Mousegaze S - A gray and white cat with big yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Hawkwing T - A brown long haired tabby with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Mothleaf

- Kits : Leafpaw

Coalface T - A black and white cat, with a black face and yellow eyes

- Parents :

- Siblings : Stormpelt T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Stormpelt - A dark gray and white cat with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Coalface T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Mothleaf S - A silver tabby with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Hawkwing T

- Kits : Leafpaw S

Shrewflight S - A sand cat with green eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Tinystripes S - Gray tabby with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Milkfur S - White cat with brown eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Ashcloud S - A gray tabby with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Silverdust S

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Goldensun T - A golden tabby cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Mottledleaf S - A calico with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Apprentices

Grasspaw T - Brown tabby with green eyes.

- Parents : unnamed S X, unnamed T X

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Tinystripes S

Dandilionpaw S - A ginger and white cat with brown eyes.

- Parents : Lionfire T, Orangeblossom S

- Siblings : Butterflypaw S

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Stormpelt T

Butterflypaw S - A ginger and blue eyed cat.

- Parents : Lionfire T, Orangeblossom S

- Siblings : Dandilionpaw

- Mate :

- Kits :

- Mentor : Sparrowdance S

Leafpaw S - A gray cat with green eye

- Parents : Hawkwing T, Mothleaf S

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Queens

Palebranch S - A tan tabby cat with black eyes.

- Parents : Moonwhisker T

- Siblings : Volekit T, Tigerkit T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Plumetail S - A black and white with a feathery tail.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate : Pepplestep T

- Kits : Aquakit S

Kits

Volekit T - Dark gray tabby cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents : Palebranch S, Moonwhisker T

- Siblings : Tigerkit T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Tigerkit T - A brown tabby with teal eyes.

- Parents : Palebranch S, Moonwhisker T

- Siblings : Volekit T

- Mate :

- Kits :

Aquakit S - A white cat with light gray spots and blue eyes.

- Parents : Plumetail S, Pepplestep T

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Elders

Fishface T - A flat face long furred gray cat with black points markings.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Willowbreeze S - A gray calico cat, deaf in one ear.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :


	2. Chapter 1

A gray and white skinny but pregnant she cat pulled herself into StreamClan territory where she suddenly felt a contraction. Crying out in pain she fell to the leafy floor. Panting she pushed out a large gray tom, who to her relief was alive. Then next one was a lighter gray tom but to her sorrow this one was dead and so was the next gray and white she-cat. Finally there was a tiny white she-cat, and to her relief she was alive, but fear for her kits gripped her heart as she felt her own life fade away as she bleed out.

"StarClan, if exits, if your out please keep them safe. Take me to my other babies." She sighed with her last breath, soon joining her dead kits.

Rainheart, Wolffang, Duststorm and Flamepatch had been out on a boarder patrol, but for all Rainheart cared she was on a bored patrol, all these toms where, what you'd call a bore, Flamepatch and Duststorm were somewhat respectful but Wolffang wasn't one you'd want on your bad side. Soon though things got a bit more interesting for her when she noticed a body of a cat, and her kits. She frowned, this wasn't something she wanted to see as she looked back at her patrol, sure Wolffang, the deputy was the leader of the patrol but she just skipped ahead.

"Guys come here, what should we do with them?" Rainheart asked looking back at the dead family. Wolffang padded up to the scene followed by Flamepatch and Duststorm.

"They're loners, just leave them here to rot." Wolffang said carelessly as Rainheart glare, her gaze to him. He was such a heartless cat, sometimes she wondered why he was the deputy. Flamepatch or Duststorm in her opinion would have been better. Then she remembered he was one of the best fighters, and very smart, but he was as heartless as a fox. That and once she herself was a loner, most didn't know what it was like having to handle everything alone.

"Wolffang, wouldn't the bodies attract predictors? Our clan is barely in a position to fight after the attack from DustClan." Flamepatch said as Rainheart grimaced, she remember how they killed a good number of cats, of course it wasn't like they were set on kill but they were determined to steal some of the oak forest from their territory. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw movement coming from the dead family, then she noticed two of the kits, a gray kit and white kit moved, and mewed.

"There alive!" Rainheart said rushing over to them and picking up the white kit.

"Leave them, we don't need tainted blood like you." Wolffang said heartlessly as Duststorm and Flamepatch looked at him before Flamepatch switched to look at Duststorm, the two sharing an agreement. Flamepatch went for the gray cat as Duststorm glare.

"You know the warrior code states we must help kits, no matter where they're from." Duststorm said as he glanced at the dead bodies before looking at Rainheart and Flamepatch.

If Rainheart hadn't been carrying a kit she would have hissed and attacked him to show what she was made of. She stalked away, the kit still in her jaws as she began to cry frustrated tears. She thought she was useful, and there was no way she would leave this clan unless she was exiled. That's when she felt a tail on her back, and in her frustration she didn't notice Flamepatch padding beside her and put his tail on her to comfort her. She smiled and soon was over what Wolffang said, she soon arrived at camp, nearly bumping into Snowstar himself. When he saw her load he stepped back and looked at the patrol, who was missing Wolffang.

"Come to my den and explain, swiftly." He said to them as they padded into the cave made by three large stones and covered by ivy. The somewhat large den fit the six of them without squishing them. She set the kit down, followed by Flamepatch.

"Where did you find them?" He asked, his yellow eyes glancing at each one.

"By the loner side of our boarders, they were the only two found alive, their mother and siblings where dead." Rainheart meowed sadly as she looked at Snowstar. She watch as he looked a bit, upset.

"What did you do with the bodies?" He asked as he looked at Flamepatch.

"We left them there, so these kits could be looked at, I'll show you the place." He said flicking his ear as Snowstar nodded.

"I guess I'll name them, but first get them to Sandcloud, she recently gave birth to a litter, see if she'll take them in." Snowstar said as Duststorm nodded grabbing the gray cat as Rainheart picked up hers again.

Sandcloud look fondly at her kits, she had been just about to name them when Duststorm and Rainheart came in dragging kit in her mouth.

"What happened?" Sandcloud asked as the two set the kits beside her, they were the same size as her own kits. In the back round the other queens and Mintgaze, the medicine cat watched as Rainheart explained how she found them.

"Snowstar asked to see if you can take care of them, that and he wants to name the kits" Rainheart said, looking like she was thinking, which Sandcloud's own face mirrored. _Why would Snowstar want to name them. _She thought but shrugged.

"I'll look after them like they were my own." Sandcloud said as she heard a scoff come from behind her. It didn't surprise her to see Poisonivy laugh at that with her playing kits.

"I would never take care of scrap like that, they would have been better to be crow food." Poisonivy said as though it was cool and made her tuff. Sandcloud shook her head and ignored her, that's when Mintgaze stepped in, inspecting the kits.

"The gray one is a tom, the other a she-cat, it's a good thing you found them when you did Rainheart, they wouldn't have lasted long." Mintgaze said. Sandcloud licked the fur on each of her kits head as she watch Duststorm and Rainheart leave, smiling when she saw her mate, Whitefoot walk in.

"I knew I was waiting for someone." She said flicking her tail before looking at her own kits, many looking like her father, and their father, only one had some of her ginger fur. She frowned though when she heard her kit begin to wheeze and cough. Luckily the medicine cat never left.

"What's wrong with him Mintgaze?" She said worried about her kit. After Mintgaze inspected him she frowned looking at the two.

"I'm not sure, I think it's nothing but a cough, but let me get my herbs." She said leaving. Sandcloud looked at her mate who was frowning.

"Let's name them, starting with the oldest, the one that looks like you." Whitefoot purred as Sandcloud smiled.

"I like Daisykit, you?" She said looking at Whitefoot who nodded.

"Yes, and let's name the tom Wheezykit, I know but Mintgaze said it was nothing." Whitefoot said as Sandcloud frowned but nodded, it was kind of cute sounding.

"And let's name the youngest she-cat Silverkit." Sandcloud said looking at her mate who nodded in approval. That's when he frown, he though his mate only had three kits.

"Oh those two Snowstar wants to name, they were found this morning." She said as Whitefoot nodded. Mintgaze soon returned to them.

"Here's some lavender, maybe it will keep his wheezing under control, he can't eat so I can't give him the herbs that will help yet.

Snowstar padded back home, having seen and buried the cat he loved, and their kits, he felt ragged, and it took a lot just to breath normally, but he could show it, what would others say? They probably wouldn't listen to him, and would cause a great uproar. He wasn't doing this because he liked power, he lead because he cared about his clan. His mate? Was a kittypet, with abusive owners, he wasn't even sure how she escaped and he only wish he could have helped more but she was chained and stuck in a cage ever since the owner found him with her. He sighed as he reach the camp, about to head into the leaders den until he remember his kits, the ones, he hoped where alive. He didn't want to bury anymore of his kits. He headed into the nursery and found Sandcloud, who was sleeping until he walked in.

"The gray one's a tom, the other is a she-cat." Sandcloud said as she watched him. Snowstar thought hard about the names he wanted them to hopefully keep forever.

"Ashkit, for the tom." He said, before he turned to his daughter, she was small, the runt of the litter he guessed.

"Angelkit for the she-cat." He said before looking at Sandcloud.

"Thank you Sandcloud for looking after them." He said as she nodded, he watched them a bit before he exited, heading into his den, grateful he could morn in peace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning! **This chapter has a lemon, for those who a don't know that means sexual content, you can skip this chapter. I'm not sure why I put this but oh well.

A moon had past since the finding of the kits. Foxpaw grinned, she heard that her mother went into labor not too long ago. Even though it was early in the morning she wanted to see the birth of her siblings. She would no longer be the youngest as her older brother was Rowanpaw, who was next to her as they ran to the nursery and went up to their mother Songbird. She watched as her mother pushed out three little kits. A tom and two she-cats they got the named, Robinkit for the brown and reddish underbelly tom. Sparrowkit for the brown she-cat and Canarykit for the last she cat. Skipping out of the nursery she looked for her mentor, who was suppose to train her today. She grinned as she found him. Firefox padded up to her and pressed his nose to hers.

"So are you ready to train?" He grinned looking slyly at her as she broke away and nodded.

"I'm always ready, just no where near here." She winked as she flicked her tail excitedly as he led the way to their favorite spot, an empty cave near one of the many streams far away from camp. What they were about to do wasn't really something they wanted other to see. Foxpaw purred as she went in.

"I'm a big sister now." She smiled licking his cheek as he curled his tail around her, bending down to her ear.

"That's good for you love." He said licking her ear as she licked his chest, smiling, her mentor, her love, her mate, creepy? She didn't think so, but it wasn't something smiled upon, it wasn't like he wasn't too old either.

"I love you." He purred as she purred back, nuzzling.

"I love you too." She said licking his chin. She began to feel herself go into heat, it wasn't her first but she chuckled when she remember the first time they got together, they liked each other from the star, but neither really knew how to tell one another. Until she went into heat while he was training her.

It was a moon ago when she felt herself get really irritable and mad at every little thing, and how she felt like she was missing something. That's when Firefox couldn't help himself, he was inspecting her hunters crouch when he smelt her heat. Then it was almost like the two where different cats, Firefox stuck his face near her slit, smelling it's sweet aroma before he could no longer hold himself back. He just had to taste her and stuck his rough tongue out to lick her. He heard her intake a breath but sigh as she stuck her rump a bit more in the air. He knew it was wrong but he just love this she-cat and how funny, and caring she could be. He began to lick her slit again and stuck his tongue deeper into her as he heard her cry out in pleasure. He grinned as he lick her cunt as it let it's juices flow from inside her into his mouth. He then shoved his tongue deep inside her and left it there as he swirled it around, feeling her walls tighten around him as continued to move it until she cummed in side his mouth. Then she surprised him by turn to lick at his bone, grinning as she took all of it in her mouth and began to suck it humming. He pant as she moved up and down, swirled her tongue on the top of his shaft as he groaned in pleasure. Soon he cummed inside her mouth and she lapped it all up greedily. The two announced there feelings but never went all the way.

She came back to the present when she felt Firefox push her gently to the ground so he could reach her twat. He grinned as he began to lick it thoroughly, while he always loved tasting her, he loved her taste best when she was in need. He lick her juices as her wall began to tighten but before he could make her climax around his tongue she moved so that she could lick his stick making it harder by the second. He was about to cum when she grinned and turned away, sticking her rump in the air as he got on top of her.

"You sure?" He asked as Foxpaw nodded. That was enough for him, glad she said it was okay. He wasn't sure what he'd had done if she said no, he got his cock to her entrance before deciding to get the pain over with quickly. He shoved his dick inside her, as she muffled her scream in her tail as he broke her hymen and his barbed dick brought harsh pain. She felt him lick her cheek calm her down before she felt him move again inside her, it was still a bit painful but much more pleasurable as he began to pound into her.

"Harder! Faster!"She cried feeling his hard shaft bang the inside of her. Forgetting the pain when he cummed inside her. She felt her walls tighten around him but she wasn't there yet, he waited until he was done before he began to do long hard pounds into her cunt, she wiggle, wanting him to stop teasing her before he began to fuck her as fast and as deep as he could. She screamed in please, having her tail still muffling the sound as she cummed around his dick. He didn't stop though as he still pounded into her until they both ended up cumming at the same time before they sat there panting. Before Firefox turned her onto her back as he stood, still in her as he licked her cheek as he began to pound her again. Soon he cummed into her and paused until he filled her before he continued. Pressing his nose to hers he smiled at her as she looked at him with her blue eyes before she came, still going though he pounded her until they climaxed together, then they stopped. Still inside her they pant and stare at each other with love before she felt him pull himself out of her.

"I think that's enough training for you." He grinned as Foxpaw laughed and patted at him with her paw.


	4. Chapter 3

In camp Angelkit laughed as she pounced on her brothers and sister. Stepping on her mother's tail as she did so.

"Okay! Enough, go outside and run around." Sandcloud said as Ashkit, Daisykit, Wheezykit Silverkit and Angelkit grinned.

"Really mom!" Daisykit said, the five never had been out of the nursery as Sandcloud nodded.

"Last one out is a mousebrain!" Daisykit yowled, almost running into Ghostkit, one of the older kits. He glared but Daisykit didn't stop, not wanting to be a mouse-brain. Angelkit quickly followed after her, followed by Ashkit, Silverkit and Wheezykit.

"H-Hey! N-No fair! Wait for me!" He wheezed, he quickly lost his breath when he did exercise for too long. Angelkit frowned and stopped, knowing it wasn't fair for him to get left behind. Sighing she stopped and waited for him to catch up, letting herself become the mouse-brain, but she didn't care, it was all for fun anyway.

"Okay what should we do?" Daisykit asked glancing at each of them.

"We should explore!" Silverkit said raising her paw with a grin. Daisykit nodded and looked at each of them.

"Those who agree raise their tails!" Daisykit said as they all raised them high.

"As long as you don't leave me behind." Wheezykit said as Ashkit patted him on the back.

Sandcloud watched with love as she saw them leave, but her small smile turned into a frown at her son, even after some of the herbs he still acted like this. That and one day she'd have to tell Ashkit and Angelkit the truth. She knew they deserved it, beside the news was sure to get out sooner or later, everyone gossiped about stuff none of their noses should be in. She sighed getting up and out of the nursery, watching them go in and out of dens. She was about to tell them not to when she saw Mintgaze head over to her, her face grim. Sandcloud frowned as she saw her coming, normally she liked the medicine cat. She felt that this time whatever she ha to say was something she didn't want to hear.

"Sandcloud I think your son, Wheezykit, has asthma, even if he's lucky enough to past apprentice age he'll never be able to a warrior physically. He'll have to be given coltsfoot or juniper everyday to breath somewhat normally." Mintgaze said gravelly as Sandcloud looked away, tears in her eye, this wasn't what she wanted for her kit, she wanted him to be strong, health, have the physical ability to be what he wanted to be.

"Thank you, for helping." Sandcloud sighed as she felt Mintgaze's tail on her shoulder.

"I will do everything in my power to keep him alive." She said bowing her head. Before she suddenly turned her attention to the wailing of a queen. The two looked at each other before rushing over to see a grief stricken Songbird hunched over Sparrowkit's unmoving body.

"What's wrong?" Mintgaze said rushing to the kit as Songbird explained that the she-cat went to sleep but never woke up. Mintgaze turned a pained expression to Songbird after her futile attempts to revive the kit.

"I'm sorry." Sandcloud heard Mintgaze say before she ran out of there. One day that could be her little Wheezykit she took in a shaky breath before watching her kits now play a game of tag. She just couldn't watch the sorrow of Songbird.

Wheezykit panted as he tried to chance after the others before he was forced to come to a stop and catch his breath, that's when he saw Venomkit, Toxickit and Poisonkit walk to him, a snarky grin on all their faces, to him though Poisonkit's looked like it was half hearted.

"Aw look at the poor wittle kitty, your worst than a kittypet." Venomkit said with a grin as pushed him with on paw. Venomkit and Toxickit looked at each other and laughed, Poisonkit just stood there.

"Ha you'll never be a useful warrior." Toxickit sneered as Wheezykit felt his eyes fill with tears. He knew he had some sort of problem but would he always be this way? Would it be better if he just left his clan? He'd never do such a thing but he didn't want to be useless. That's when Ashkit, Daisykiy, Silverkit and Angelkit came to the rescue.

"You leave him alone, know one picks on Wheezykit without getting away with it." Ashkit said flicking his ear.

"Yeah! Only I can." Daisykit said, Wheezykit began to feel better but, he needed help to even fight back.

"Oh shut up you little pipsqueaks." Venomkit said flicking his tail.

"Yeah! You two outsider shouldn't even be here!" Toxickit said flicking her tail as Wheezykit tilted his head, who was she talking about? His siblings also looked confused.

"I'm no outsider! Your crazy." Daisykit said sticking her tongue at him as Venomkit sneered.

"We're not talking about you mouse-brain." Toxickit said.

"We mean Ashkit and Angelkit, you two don't belong here." Venomkit sneered, Wheezykit watched, shocked, Ashkit and Angelkit looked at each other before Ashkit snarled.

"That's not true!" Ashkit said leaping at Venomkit as he simply side stepped his action.

"Don't believe me? Ask your "mother."" Venomkit said before walking away, his siblings following after them. Wheezykit watched them leave before turning to his brother and sisters, they all looked at each other before running to the nursery.

"Hey! W-Wait for me!" Wheezykit said trying to run after them.

I got question for you guys, would you guys like to see what's happening in the other clans too? As you can see this isn't just about Ashkit and Angelkit.


	5. Chapter 4

Ashkit couldn't believe it, but Venomkit sounded like it was true. He and Angelkit nearly bumped into Sandcloud when they tried to stop. He watched her laugh, looking at them both with a smile.

"Where the fire?" Sandcloud joked as he looked away, he wanted Sandcloud to be his mom, she was funny, and good hearted.

"Toxickit and Venomkit where out there picking on Wheezykit, and they said somethings-" Ashkit watched Sandcloud's face frown, but he just wanted Angelkit to cut to the chase.

"They told us we're outsides, this isn't true is it!" Ashkit asked, his siblings finally catching up to them. When he saw her face still didn't turn into a happy one he knew the truth, and he didn't like it. He watched as Sandcloud sighed, flicking her ear.

"It's true, you and your sister were found in StreamClan, next to your real mother and siblings, you two where the only one who were alive, I'm sorry Ashkit, Angelkit." Sandcloud sighed as Ashkit backed away before tripping and falling on his butt. He had. He looked to Angelkit who was looking at her paws before looking back up.

"That's okay Sandcloud, I'm glad I met you." Angelkit said flicking her tail before looking at Ashkit. He sighed, he wanted to be with his real parents, he wasn't like his sister who willing to let things go. He sighed though, there was nothing he could do about it, he wasn't leaving his, friends and only sibling.

"I understand." He didn't really, but he didn't want to see Sandcloud sad. That's when Mintgaze came over with some yellow looking plant.

"Wheezykit, eat these, they'll help with your wheezeing." She said setting it down and watched as Wheezykit grimaced and ate it without complaint.

Sure Angelkit was a bit shocked at the news and sad her other family members died but she liked it here. She loved having friends and knowing this was her home. That's when Poisonoak and Otterheart walked in with a black cat with yellow eyes she never saw before, and headed into the leaders den. Tilting her head she looked back at her family, busy with playing or watching and Mintgaze left, retreating back into the warriors den. Tilting her head she scamped all the way across camp before sneaking into the leaders den and hiding behind a small rock.

"He was wondering the territory mindlessly when we saw him. Demon didn't want to stay a rogue and had been observing us, I told Otterheart to get this thing off StreamClan but she insisted on taking him here." She heard Poisonoak say as she saw Demon look at all of them before he locked eyes with her, she hide back behind the rock waiting to be discovered when Demon didn't say and thing.

"Snowstar you and I both know we still won't have enough apprentice, Rowanpaw and Foxpaw deserve their warrior ceremony, Ghostkit is the only kit old enough to become an apprentice anyway." Otterheart said flicking her tail as Snowstar sighed.

"I know, but other cats are just going to see an outsider who's bad news." Snowstar said when she heard Demon begin speaking.

" I don't care what the others say about me. I'm tired of walking around with no purpose, from what I observe you have your purposes, whether it's to StarClan or one another." Demon said flicking his tail as Angelkit heard Snowstar sigh. "Very well, Otterheart, he'll be your responsibility, it's time for a ceremony anyway." He said flicking his tail dismissing them and watched as they left. Angelkit pressed against the rock as they went away.

"You can come out now Angelkit." Snowstar sighed as Angelkit froze there before padding out with a shameful face. Snowstar looked at her with a smirk.

"Next time you might want to hide your scent better, although there better not be a next time, I don't want to have to punish you." Snowstar said flicking his tail as Angelkit sighed, nodding her head.

"I'm sorry." She said as Snowstar put his tail on her head.

"Don't do it again, it's time for a ceremony." He said as Angelkit tilted her head.

Snowstar smiled to himself at the look on his daughter's face when he discovered her. He leapt onto the large bolder that made a part of his den.

"All cats old enough to catch gather by large boulder for a clan meeting." He began, he knew some of the kits would want to watch though, and he didn't care as long as they behaved themselves. He waited until he saw the two this ceremony was intended for.

"Rowanpaw, Foxaw step forward." He said with a smile, his favorite part was seeing their faces, and naming them.

"I, Snowstar, leader of StreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentice. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." He said glancing all his clan mates and looking at the kits who looked on in excitement to know this, hopefully, will be what will happen to them.

"Rowanpaw and Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He said getting serious, looking at the two.

"I do." Rowanpaw said dipping his head respectfully while his sister, Foxpaw grinned.

"Yes! I mean I do." Foxpaw said kneading the ground in her excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rowanpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rowan. StarClan honors your diligence and res. Foxpaw from this moment on you will be known as Foxflight. StarClan honors your intelligence and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan. You two will sit vigil tonight, guarding the camp." Snowstar said looking at them with a smile, before turning his gaze to Demon and Ghostkit.

"As you can tell we have a new StreamClanner to train and Ghostkit, has have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you two to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Demonpaw. Your mentor will be Otterheart. I hope Otterheart will pass down all she knows on to you. Otterheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Demonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Demonpaw." He said looking at the new StreamClanner before glancing at his warriors faces, some shown great distain while others simply thought nothing of it he the continued looking at Ghostkit.

"Ghostkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ghostpaw. Your mentor will be Whitefoot. I hope Whitefoot will pass down all he knows on to you. Whitefoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from, and you have shown yourself to be swift and an excellent hunter. You will be the mentor of Ghostpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ghostpaw." Snowstar said dipping his head as hopped down from large boulder to put his nose on each new warrior and apprentice. That's when he saw Ashkit, Angelkit and their foster siblings run up to him, he couldn't help but notice Wheezykit had trouble doing so.

"Snowstar I want to be an apprentice too!" Ashkit said as Snowstar chuckled.

"Not until you are older Ashkit." Snowstar said flicking his tail before walking out of camp.

Ashkit frowned, he wanted to be one now, to show he could be useful to his clan, and prove Venomkit, Toxickit and Poisonkit he belonged here.

Please not that I got the ceremony words from this link, so I give credit to them.

Links: wiki/Warrior_Ceremony

wiki/Apprentice_Ceremony


	6. Chapter 5

Oh my gosh, I realized I forgot to give Rowanpaw an actual warrior name, so his name will be Rowanstripe. Also the reason my grammar may seem poor is because I'm writing this on my phone and it's just too difficult to fix for me. Takashimo I'm glad you like it, Angelkit is just friendly in general to many cats, but if she knew she would probably be a daddy's girl. Next Chapter will be about one of the other clans then, I am not sure which so say what one so you'll have to wait and read.

Demonpaw flicked his tail as he listed to his mentor Otterheart talk about the codes and ways of being a warrior, and he listened respectfully to her. Just because he was named Demon didn't mean he was bad, his parents named him that, they though weren't exactly good. They enjoyed killing on a regular bases but he didn't and they seemed to want to teach him the way of mindless murder, he left when they were sleeping, faking his death. Not that they would care if he was gone, he just didn't want to be a weapon. He was an excellent fighter he just didn't like doing it for no reason.

"And finally any relationship outside of our clan is forbbidon, of course others don't seem to remember this but just remember if your caught there could be consequences." Otterheart said as Demonpaw nodded, flicking his tail the clans were certainly strange, but they where a good strange, like the taste of fish, or some good two-leg food.

"Now StreamClan learns something not many of the other cats learn to do, swim." Otterheart said padding to the nearest stream the Clan happened to have. When they reached a good spot he could help but notice Ghostpaw an his mentor, Whitefoot, by the river too where Ghostpaw was also learning to swim.

"Oh hey Whitefoot, mind if we're here?" She asked, Demonpaw flicked his not knowing why they couldn't be.

"I don't care Otterheart, it's not like you where some other cat not in our clan." Whitefoot said before looking back at Ghostpaw, who was staring into the water.

"Well dry-paw get in it, you'll have to swim sometime in this Clan. Whitefoot said as Ghostkit looked at his mentor before sticking his foot in.

"Okay Demonpaw, do you know how to swim?" Otterheart said as Demonpaw shook his head, he never been swimming, his wasn't raised anywhere near water deep enough to swim. His parents never seemed to mind water but he just though they didn't care whenever they'd wade in it to wash off blood or other things they had on them.

"Well it's like walking, only you have to try harder to stay afloat." Otterheart said as Demonpaw nodded putting his paw into the water, scrunching his face at the weird feeling before getting in all the way, try not to shiver and panic like a she-kit. He looked to the shore and watched Otterheart get in after him and began paddling. He copied her and began to get the hang of it when he heard Whitefoot shouting.

"Ghostpaw! Hey! Ghostpaw!" Turning to see what all the splashing and shouting was about to see Ghostpaw being dragged out of the the stream.

Ghostpaw blinked, opening his eyes, seeing the faces of Whitefoot, Otterheart, Mintgaze and Demonpaw looking at him. One minute he was swimming and enjoying himself when he felt his tail get caught on stick.

"Wha-What happened?" He questioned still laying on his back as he felt dizzy.

"Well you drowned and died, luckily Mintgaze was nearby to preform CPR and revive you." Whitefoot said. Now that they mention it he groggily remember walking in a peaceful forest, like the one from where he was but it was a bit different, it twinkled and had cats that he never seen before. He remember one, a white and gray tom with blue eyes come up to him.

"It's not your time yet son." He said looking behind him to see if any of the other cats would notice before the tom that called him son pressed his nose against his forehead. That's when he remember gasping and spitting out water before setting his head back down to gaze into the sky that came through the forest. To hear that he had died was news to him, he slowly got up when he froze, seeing the same tom he raised a paw pointing at him.

"Hey! Wha-what are you doing here?" Ghostpaw rasped as the cats around him look at him like he'd gone bats.

"Ghostpaw there's no one there." Otterheart said tilting her head as Ghostpaw got up, still dizzy, and stumbled toward the cat that looked at him with sad blue eyes. That's when Ghostpaw put his paw on the tom and it went through. He looked wide eyed as his paw was had gone through him before he took it out to revel that it was still there. _What? _He thought confused.

"Maybe you still need to recover, come, let's get you back home." Mintgaze said looking at his eyes before frowning.

"Ghostpaw, weren't your eyes blue?" She asked tilting her head when Ghostpaw nodded.

"Well now they're gray. Maybe they were still changing." She said but she still looked confused. Going over to a puddle Ghostpaw looked in to find that Mintgaze had been right, but just a few minutes ago the were. Sighing he walked after her, giving Demonpaw a 'shut up I don't want to talk now look.' As he saw him look questionably at him.

Foxflight and Rowanstripe sat silently, looking about when they saw Venomkit, Toxickit and Poisonkit walk up to them.

"Hey let's see if we can get them to talk." Toxickit sneered at them with her light green eyes. Foxflight frowned, they were just like there mother and father, rude and mean. She clenched her teeth to keep from yelling at them as they laughed and began poking her and Rowanstripe. They batted them away but other than that they could really hurt the kits. That's when she grinned, seeing her mate come up to the kits.

"What are do kits doing in here, you should be in the nursery, it's too late for you guys to be up." He said flicking his tail.

"You're not the boss of us." Venomkit said as his snouty sister agreed. Firefox glared at them.

"No? Well Snowstar is, should I get him?" He asked as the kits looked away and slowly went into the nursery. Foxflight and Rowanstripe gave Firefox a thankful glance, Foxflight giving him a wink before leaving.


	7. Chapter 6

Warning there is another lemon coming up in this chapter, you can just skip it and you'll be fine.

Foxflight managed to get across to her brother that she was going to walk the outer perimeter of the clan. She swiftly went around to the other side of the camp where it would take anyone just a while to go out and see what nose someone might have made. She smiled seeing Firefox waiting for her, he grinned licking her ear.

"I hope you can keep you pretty little mouth shut love." He laughed with grin as she made a face. He grinned licking his maw and moved to her lady part Foxflight's heart began speeding up with anticipation as he rolled her over onto her back and had his balls near her face as he began to lick her slit gently. Lifting her head up a bit she began to lick his balls as she saw his cock begin to revel it's self as she tried to stifle a moan as his tongue went deeper into her hole. She began to lick his boner before she took it in her mouth like she did when she was a kit with in the nursery and began to suck on his cock as he groaned, making her walls vibrate. She felt him lick her out as she panted, her moans muffled around his shaft as she sucked and moved her head up and down his shaft as fast as she could. She felt her walls tighten around his tongue when he moaned again which in turn made her moan around his cock when she came, followed by his seeds shooting in her mouth as she swallowed it up greedily. Still not breaking her vigil of silence, well in her view moaning didn't seem like talking, which is what she'd consider breaking the vigil.

Firefox pulled his cock out of her mouth and turned to face her looking into her pretty blue eyes.

"I'm glad your mine." He said licking her cheek as he heard her purr. As he position his shaft near her entrance and slowly began to move in and out of her in long slow movements as he watched her twist around in pleasure. As he did this he felt her walls begin to tighten around his dick as he began to pick up speed. She was still silent except for the occasional moan and panting noises she made when he slammed into her. It wasn't long until he felt his shaft as hard as a rock inside her, both of them climaxing as he cummed inside her letting out a moan as he licked her mouth, and felt her lick him back. He laid there panting, looking into her eyes with a smirk.

"Okay let's go wash off before someone notices we've been gone for too long. After to night we won't have to worry about smelling like each other." He smirk as Foxflight nodded with a grin, licking his cheek an returning to her vigil.


	8. Chapter 7

I think I'll start writing a story in FlareClan after the gathering.

Snowstar looked at the cats in his camp, thinking of who to take, obviously he had to take the only apprentices in the clan to make it look strong, he needed his deputy, and medicine cat, he might as well take all the elders. Or at least the ones that wanted to go, fearing they won't be around much longer, they were all warriors when he was an apprentice and even he was coming to the end of his leadership as he was down to three lives. He sighed as he had to think about his warriors, if it wasn't for Ghostpaw's ceremony he wouldn't have regained a 10th warrior, Jadepool. He figured she hadn't been to one since her kitting, speaking of which Ghostpaw was still acting strange as he kept talking to himself. Rowanstripe deserved to go, he was always well behaved and it would be fun for him. He consider Timidheart but remember how he doesn't do very well in crowds, so he would stay. Rainheart had been a good addition, and she had never been to gathering, joining the clan a few days after the gathering that and the second gathering he didn't want to take a non-clanner to yet.

"I'm too old to think like this." He sighed to himself before he rolled his eyes. He then realize he just needed to find five warriors to leave behind, before he realized he had two more warriors than he thought, for some reason he forgot Rowanstripe and Foxflight were newly made warriors.

"I can't wait, I've never been to a gathering." Rainheart gushed, Snowstar, Wolffang, Mintgaze, Flamepatch, Otterheart, Jadepool, Rowanstripe, Foxflight and Duststorm. Then there was the apprentices and finally three of the four elders tagged along, Sunbeam wasn't feeling well. Rainheart padded excitedly along, almost feeling as though she was more delighted to be here than the other cats. She heard of them before when she asked Otterheart what they where and when she explained. She was curious as to what it will look like to the leaders and all the other cats, and not have to worry about getting scratched, as much, there where always one or two meetings with some tension in it. Soon StreamClan made it into the clearing, the first to arrive, they waited, Snowstar, Wolffang and Mintgaze sat near the great oak tree, underneath it was a large rock big enough for eight cats to stand on. She sat there excitedly, waiting when she heard someone pad up beside her.

"Well you look happy." Flamepatch said with a grin as Rainheart flicked her ear to look at him.

"Yeah I finally feel like a part of the clan now." She smiled looking at him before her good mood was spoiled by the deputy who was walking around after effecting the rock.

"You'll never be a part of the clan." He hissed with a grin before joining to talk with some of the elders. Rainheart glared, it was no fair, she worked just as hard as the other warriors and was still treated like crow-food.

"Don't mind him, he cats see past bloodlines." Flamepatch said as Rainheart glanced at him with a smile. Finally, after what seemed like hours another clan arrived.

FlameClan

Sandwhisker grinned, flicking his tail, his leader Charcoalstar, the deputy Tinybreeze and Molestripe, the medicine cat had come along. Followed by his fellow clan-mates, Owlear, Blackstone, Snakeeye, Dapplefall, Featherbreeze, Jagurclaw, Leopardstrike and Ocelottail came along. All the apprentices, including his daughter, Hazelpaw and all the elders. He grimaced at the thought of Hazelpaw's mom, she died when she caught green-cough but he did not like her, she broke his heart by cheating on him with another tom, who passed away in a battle. After that he had the need to make others fell the way he did, but sadly most of the she-cats in his clan had mates or where smart enough to avoid him. He smirked, seeing a pretty she-cat from another clan, he didn't care about the forbidden mate fox-dung. Besides, he wasn't planning on being anyone's mate anymore, someone ruined that for him. He walked up to the she-cat with gray tabby coat and jade green eyes. He thought her eyes where pretty though as he looked at her, she looked a bit sad though.

"Hello, I'm Sandwhisker." He said smoothly, looking at her with a smirk as she looked at him then away.

"I'm Jadepool. . ." She said looking at her paws, shifting the grass.

"I haven't seen you here in a while." He thought, vaguely remembering her face from some time he couldn't remember. Stream and FlareClan didn't interact too much for multiple reasons.

"I was raising my son." She said flicking her tail at Ghostpaw as Sandwhisker nodded.

"Oh, then why does a pretty she-cat like you look so sad?" He asked as he saw her eyes fill with tears.

"My mate passed away two moons, he never got to meet Ghostpaw. I miss him." She said rubbing her paw across her eyes. Sandwhisker grinned putting his tail on her.

"There, there." He comforted her with his tail.

Ocelottail, once done talking with her brother, Molestripe watched her childhood friend Sandwhisker and looked at him with a 'really?' As he continued to talk to the she-cat and comfort her and such. She knew everything about him and his plans, the two were always sharing tongue with each other, and while what he did was sick Ocelottail couldn't help but like the tom. She wasn't going tell him that though, those kind of things where for herself only.

"Your doing it again." Molestripe chuckled at his sister as she looked away.

"Shut up mouse-brain." She said looking at him as she saw him laugh and join Mintgaze and Fernfeather, GustClan ha arrived not long after them. So now the waited on DustClan, who soon made it. Their number seem to have been less but it didn't surprise him, they had gone down, they usually brought 10 warriors, but it didn't surprised her, they had battled with the clan and ended up losing.

Demonpaw flicked his ear, licking his paw and running it over as he sat with Ghostpaw, seeing that the apprentices from FlareClan came over. Soon followed by three GustClan apprentices and three DustClan apprentices. The FlareClan apprentices introduced themselves as Splotch, Hazel and Blazepaw. In GustClan there was Grass, Dandilion and Butterflypaw, an then DustClan's apprentices where Saberpaw, Charmingpaw and Meadowpaw.

"You two seem new, are Foxpaw and Rowanpaw still apprentices?" Hazelpaw asked as Demon and Ghostpaw looked at each other.

"No they're Rowanstripe and Foxflight." Ghostpaw said, both apprentices never been to a gathering, and both where a bit nervous but Demonpaw hardly showed it.

"Well you two seem stupid, and your clan will pay for what they did to my parents." Saberpaw snarled as Charming and Meadowpaw looked at him.

"Relax Saberpaw, you can shred them another time Meadowpaw said as Charmingpaw shot them a 'I'm sorry you had to hear that look. Demonpaw didn't care, he wasn't a StreamClanner then but he could tell he wasn't going to like Saborpaw anymore than he had to, and he didn't have to. He watched as Blazepaw and Butterflypaw chatting to themselves. That's when they heard Charcoalstar's yowl.

"It's time to start the meeting. We have many queens and kits, some will soon be apprentices. Prey is good and the twolegs have kept their flea bitten mutts off our territory." He said before stepping back, letting Snowstar speak.

"We have new apprentices, Demonpaw and Ghostpaw, and the streams always have fish. Also Rowanpaw and Foxpaw are now Rowanstripe and Foxflight." He said flicking his tail as the clans chanted their names. Demonpaw sat there awkwardly as the congratulated him, he was with a lot of bad cats in his parents gang but none of them ever seemed to care about his name before.

"GustClan has chased off a badger, but beware, we have no clue where it went, only that it was near FlareClan, we did our best to keep it from going into your territory but it could double back." He heard the GustClan leader speak, Charcoalstar thanking her by the name Creamstar.

"DustClan has gained Oak Forest and Pine Woods. I must say we are thriving." Demonpaw heard the cat know as Lynxstar say, grinning that he had the most territory. The other clans he noticed where glaring at him, and he copied. That greedy leader didn't need all that, at least he didn't think so.

"And with that I conclude the gathering, may StarClan light our way." Snowstar said dipping his head, Demonpaw and the Rest of StreamClan followed him.

Sandwhisker grinned as they left, he scored three different clan she-cats, he was going to have some fun for the next few nights.


	9. Chapter 8

Ha, I hate guys who cheat too, well dislike their actions because my dad cheated on my mom, but I still love my dad.

FlareClan

Ocelottail tail sighed, making her way to the apprentice den, of course when Hazelpaw became an apprentice she mentored her. It was kind of funny that way it worked out so that she was mentoring Sandwhisker's daughter, she noticed he talked to her more often, checking to if she was alright.

"Hazelpaw, time to train." She called as she waited for Hazelpaw to come out she sat there. Leopardstrike joined her as he called for his apprentice Splotchpaw.

"Are you going to battle train her? If you are mind if we go with you? Splotchpaw should face someone he probably never fought." Leopardstrike asked and she nodded, Hazelpaw and Splotchpaw finally a merging from their dens.

Soon they were in the Pine hollow where there was a break in the endless pine trees that made an uneven circle.

"Okay Hazelpaw, Splotchpaw, show us what you got, this is an assessment for you Hazelpaw." She said with a grin as she saw Hazelpaw's eyes light up at the thought of being a warrior.

"Splotchpaw same with you, show us what you got." Leopardstrike grinned. "Ready, set go!"

Splotchpaw heard his mentor and leaped at Hazelpaw with a grin before she sided stepped him.

"You have to try better than that." She grinned, but he knew she never meant to sound snooty or anything like that. Hazelpaw and Splotchpaw where best friends ever since his mom died of an illness he was raise along side Hazelpaw before he mom passed away. He frowned, one thing all the apprentices had in common was that they lost their mom. Blazepaw recently lost his just as he lost his father and but Hazelpaw and him where lucky enough to have their parents, but this was no time to think as he was suddenly knocked down by Hazelpaw. Getting his head in the battle he grinned and pushed her off him swiping are her with a paw before darting under and pushing up with his body as he knocked her off balance.

The two where at it until Ocelottail stopped them.

"Good job you to, it looks like I have to tell Charcoalstar about this." She said with a smile as the two tired, but proud apprentices beamed with pride.

As soon as the made it back Ocelottail waited at the entrance until she was invited in. Leopardstrike followed her in after as they sat there.

"Charcoalstar, Hazel and Splotchpaw have done well in their training, there is nothing else I have to teach Hazelpaw." She said as Leopardstrike said the same about Splotchpaw.

"Very well, I'll call a meeting, you two are dismissed." Charcoalstar said as they left the den.

Charcoalstar sighed walking out of the den and leaping on top of a tall pine stump.

"Let those old enough to catch prey gather under the Pine Stump for a clan meeting." Charcoalstar said in a lazy, and uninterested, lately the world had just been painful, and unkind, his clan mates, reduced to a few, it was good to know StreamClan probably had a bone or two to pick with them. Once he saw all the cats gather he sat there and looked at Splotchpaw and Hazelpaw he flicked his ear, looking at Blazepaw, remembering how hard he fought in battle and decided it was unfair for him to be left behind, the three were almost like siblings. Besides he had four more kits that need to be moved up.

"Splotchpaw, Hazelpaw and Blazepaw, step forward." He said as Blazepaw kinda looked surprised.

"I, Charcoalstar, leader of FlareClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." He said flicking his ear as bored looking as ever at them, but he glanced at their mentors he noticed them looking on proudly. /Maybe I need an apprentice./

"Splotchpaw, Hazelpaw and Blazepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He said getting serious, looking at the two.

"I do." Splotchpaw said with his contagious smile.

"I do." Hazelpaw said licking her chest.

"I do." Blazepaw said looking at Charcoalstar.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Splotchpaw, from this moment you will be known as Splotchfur. StarClan honors your honesty and courage. Hazelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hazeleyes. StarClan honors your cleverness and initiative. Blazepaw, from this moment on you will be know as Blazeclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan. You three will sit vigil tonight, guarding the camp." Snowstar said looking at them with a smile, before turning his gaze to Darkkit, Shadowkit, Spottedkit and Margaykit.

"Darkkit, Shadowkit, Spottedkit and Margaykit step forward. The four of you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you two to be apprenticed. Darkkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Snakeeye. I hope Snakeeye will pass down all he knows on to you. Snakeeye, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training, and you have shown yourself to be skillful and swift. You will be the mentor of Darkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Darkpaw. Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Owlear. I hope Owlear will pass down all he knows on to you. Owlear, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and wise. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw. Spottedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spotted. Your mentor will be Tinybreeze. I hope Tinybreeze will pass down all she knows on to you. Tinybreeze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training, and you have shown yourself to be flexible and warm. You will be the mentor of Spottedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Spottedpaw. Margaykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Margaypaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope to will pass down to you all I know." Charcoalstar said, hearing the clan chant every new name as hopped down and greeting his startled apprentice, he was also proud of his nephews, and would have train one if he wasn't related.

"I'll be training you tomorrow." He told her before leaving into his den.


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning**, another lemon.

Sandwhisker watched proudly as his daughter was made to be a warrior and congratulated her before leaving for his meeting with one of the she-cats that agreed to meet him at the gathering place. As the sun went down he left the camp and waited before Jadepool showed up. He flicked his tail and sat beside her.

"Hello." He meowed looking at her with a smile as she blushed as he looked at her.

"Hi. . ." She said with a smile flicking her ear.

"You know, you look even prettier than when I met you." He said with a smile as she looked at her with a smile. Before licking her cheek, she blinked and purred, flicking her tail before licking him back.

"I want you. . ." He said flicking his tail as he looked at her with a smile before licking her again.

"Really?" She said flicking her tail before he nodded.

"Be my mate please, I haven't met anyone prettier than you." _Until I met Silverdust._ He smiled as he saw her calculating whether or not she should agree.

"Okay. . ." She said, he didn't know the reason, nor did her care as he felt himself becoming hard as he went around to her back and got on top of her, licking her neck.

"Ready?" He asked as he saw her nod, moving to get into a better position. He grinned, finding her entrance before he slammed into her, not waiting or caring to pleasure her, he just wanted to release himself inside her. He slammed into driven by lust as he hadn't gotten laid since Hazelpaw was born, and that was a while ago as he repeatedly when in and out of her. He held onto her neck as she jerked and moaned under him. He kept his rhythm as he fucked her, not speeding up or plunging into her with more power. He went as his own pace and ignored her as she asked him to go harder or faster. When he felt her walls tightening around him he stopped, grinning as he still held her neck as she writhed around with want and a need to cum.

"Sandwhisker. . ." She whimpered as he held her.

"Sorry dear, were doing this my way." He whispered in her ear, when he felt her calm down he kept going as he felt his shaft knot up and soon he came inside her, but as soon as he was done. He continued to pound into her and once again he felt her walls tighten, then he'd stop with a grin feeling her try to move back and forth, but alas her walls stopped pulsing and he began again, before long he felt himself climax inside her. One more time and he was done, but he figured he'd have her climax this time.

"What do you want?" He asked, grinning when she desperately told him to go harder, and faster. It didn't take long for them to climax again as they cummed. Sandwhisker flicked his tail before pulling his dick out of her. He looked at her as she sat there flicking his tail.

"Look I got to go, I'm sorry." He said looking genuinely sad he couldn't stay he saw the look of oh she gave him and nodded.

"Okay see you later." She meowed as he left, snickering to himself.


	11. Chapter 10

This next chapter is where Demonpaw came from. I'm not totally sure if some people want to read it, it implies bad things and lemons, proceed with caution.

Dark Forest

"What? You mean he's still alive?! That little, can you still reach him? Where is he?" Aeron roared to his dead brother Severed informed him of he was.

"It seems he has stumbled upon StreamClan." Severed said grinning as Aeron broke out laughing, of all the places.

"Stupid boy." Aeron said flicking his tail as he saw Severed smirk.

"Ah but it doesn't matter, this is a good thing, he's old enough now that if I where to take his body it wouldn't be in a worthless kit form. You did well little brother, I should be possessing him soon until his body is mine and his soul trapped in the dark forest." Severed grinned evilly his amber eyes glowing in the dark.

"Why he even looks a little like me." The black cat grinned as Aeron, a white tom with scars and yellow eyes grinned, the two chuckling into the night.

The next morning Aeron was awoken by the licks of his mate, whether he chose her for lust, looks or even a sick strange love he didn't know. All he knew was that he like causing havoc with this she-cat and was the only she-cat that he'd ever choose.

"Good morning." She purred with that wicked smile, he remember when he was in the clans any time they went hunting they enjoyed torching the prey items. Of course Calypso and him where kicked out of the clan when they were found killing a bunch of kittypets, even when Snowstar asked them to stop. Calypso even had family there still, Poisonivy wasn't nearly as twisted as her sister but he knew she was someone who would join them when they attacked. Wolffang was also a very helpful informer, even if he didn't like any cat but one with clan blood he wanted Snowstar dead. While he wasn't giving anything to none family members it would be nice to kill the leader, all the leaders. Ravage the clans until their belief in StarClan was ruined and the only thing they knew was death and violence. Then he'd take over and rule anything he wanted with all those cats he'd have at his disposal. Their current home was in an abandoned quarry, where they had tunnels with certain uses. First there was the warriors with useful skills, such as killing with flat out brutality. Or being smart enough to know how to defeat an opponent and be able to sneak around, spying on others. They had to have either one of those qualities to be of use for him, unless their hunting skills where unmatched, he had a good 10 cat that knew how to hunt even if they went blind. Cats of those status where the only ones some what safe around each other, because he would not allow the killing of a good warrior because he needed the power of many and the cats that had the task of feeding each of them enough food to live were needed. Then there was there was the arena where kits old enough to understand other cat where but with their litter mates in the dark pit where the hunters brought live prey items and set them in. The pit was a cave where there was a whole and about once every other day they'd be put in and told to hunt. If any of them caught anything they had to set it in a pile, they needed three to prove themselves good hunters and where good enough to be with one of the nursing queens, where their mother, or another queen fed them, it all depended on what rank was in there. Nursing hunters and warriors where allowed to be with their kits, but the ones who didn't rank. . .

Well we'll get to that later. The next test either him or Calypso would be waiting in the tunnel talking to another cat while Aeron knew what his mate would say because she'd repeat it. If they were discovered they where going to go to the next test, if the failed the previous ones they were in trouble and this was their last chance to prove themselves. They where tossed into another pit where anyone could watch, they were put against their siblings to a fight to the death, unless they where she-cats. There was only one that could come out alive, if they where toms. The ones that passed the previous tests didn't do this challenge unless they want the better ranking of a warrior, which was just below the Successors and Aeron and Calypso themselves. If they where kits that passed the previous tests they were allow to bail out no matter the gender. If the failing kits where the only kit in the litter then other lone kits where put in there, where the weak toms where slaughtered and the she-cats taken to the chambers. Their purpose? To add to the population, if the toms didn't find a higher status cat to become mates toms could force the she-cats in the chamber to be theirs. The only rule he had was to take only one mate, he didn't want one cat to go impregnate all the females and start confusion and possible incest within the group, because incest created weakness. The barren she-cats? Well they were just tools for fun, and any tom could enjoy themselves. If the she-cats resisted they where killed, or someone close to them was, the tended to make friend down in the dumps. He never touched anyone in there though, all he needed was Calypso, and power.


	12. Chapter 11

Oh, oops I meant Hazeleeyes (In the last chapter with a lemon up to this point.

FlareClan

Ocelottail chewed her mouse as Sandwhisker sat next to her, telling her what he did last night and snickered about. She began lashing her tail while Sandwhisker's vole hadn't been touched.

"Shouldn't you be quiet about that, I'm sure the elders and, well no one want to hear this. You could be kicked out." Ocelottail said flicking her ear in annoyance, but relief as he shut up.

"So what's new with you.?" He asked flicking his tail as she looked at him.

"Well Hazelpaw is now Hazeleyes." She said as Sandwhisker rolled his eyes.

"Is that all?" He asked as she nodded. The two were silent for a bit before Ocelottail flicked her ear.

"Why are you doing this Sandwhisker, you know it's forbidden, and even if it wasn't why do you want to hurt them? You know what it's like to cause that pain, why do it to them?" She asked frowning.

"Because I don't care anymore, Hazeleyes's mother. . . She hurt me beyond repair, and you may not understand but I want to inflict that pain because I don't want to be the only one." Sandwhisker said confusingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Sandwhisker, I hope they are to lazy to inflict physical damage to the point where you die." Ocelottail said getting up and leaving him there, alone.

Tinybreeze smiled at her apprentice as Spottedpaw caught bird, it took a while but it was good to see her so excited. She sighed looking at the sky, sun high, was about the time, and they been at it since dawn.

"Okay go ahead and go back, I'll catch up to you in a bit." Tinybreeze said to her apprentice, watching her leave before she looked out onto DustClan territory, well territory they took from them. She glared into the bushes before she heard a chuckle.

"Glare any longer and you'll set the bushes on fire sweetheart." Said a tom she couldn't see, she looked up a tree on their side and saw Lynxstar lazily sitting in a tree. Tinybreeze glared up at him, flicking her tail angrily.

"What are you doing here? Lynxstar." She said flicking her tail as she heard him laugh and jump down.

"You mean I can't be on my territory?" He said tilting his head looking at her.

"It won't be yours for long." Tinybreeze said flicking her tail.

"It's such a shame someone so beautiful isn't in my clan." He said flicking his ear and stepped as close as the boarder line. Despite him being from another clan she could help but feel heat rush to her head.

"And why would you care?" She said flicking her tail.

"Because Tinybreeze you would be an great DustClan, and it wouldn't be forbidden to be with you." He said flicking his tail as she made a face.

"Ew what? No, even if I was in your clan." She said as she saw Lynxstar grin.

"Well maybe I'll get you to change your mind." He said before disappearing into DustClan territory.

"Creep." The deputy said flicking her tail as she left to go back to camp.


	13. Chapter 12

Warning, lemon.

Silverdust waited at the gathering place for the handsome and charming Sandwhisker. Of course she new that he was a sleaze and but she was just looking for some fun.

"Hello Silverdust." Sandwhisker meowed as Silverdust grinned and walked up to him and ran her tail under his chin.

"Oh cut the fox dung and let's just have fun." She grinned seeing Sandwhisker grin.

"Oh good, less work for me." He said before Silverdust felt herself go into heat, she just wanted him so it wouldn't feel annoying. Her cunt faced him as she felt a moan escape her mouth as she felt his tongue lick her slit before he got on top of her and put his boner at the entrance before slowly sliding in and out. Silverdust cried out in pain that soon turned to pleasure, one, believe it or not she never ha sex before, and two his barbed penis hurt for the first few minutes before she got use to it. She panted as he went faster and deeper inside of her until she felt her walls begin to try and suck him in as she felt his knot forming, feeling him shoot his hot seeds into she moaned loudly as she came around his shaft. Twisting around so her back was on the ground she rolled him over so the she was on top, putting her forepaws on her chest she moved up and down his cock. Purring as she slammed down on him, soon cumming around his knot, which shot up hot seeds into her. The two of them did this until they were tired, then went back to their clans.


	14. Chapter 13

FlareClan

Darkpaw, Shadowpaw, Spottedpaw and Margaypaw raced up a tree, laughing as they climbed the large pine, Margaypaw was winning as she climbed to the top.

"Ha beat that." She said, but unless one of them wanted to climb on top of her they couldn't, she was as high as you could be on the pine tree. Spottedpaw and the two brothers grinned though, thinking just that as they climbed, stopping just below Margaypaw. Shadowpaw even tried getting above her when the flimsy top of the pine tree swayed to the side, each apprentice hung on as it snapped. Falling to the ground, all of them screaming as the broken branch luckily got caught between two of the larger, sturdier branches. Well most of them were lucky, but the force of the impact shook Shadowpaw, who didn't have a good grip to begin with, to crash to the ground with a sickening thus as he laid still.

"Shadowpaw!" Darkpaw shouted climbing down the tree followed by Margaypaw and Spottedpaw. When they reached the bottom they say him still breathing but his paw was twisted in a way it shouldn't have been.

"Quick! Go get Molestripe!" Spottedpaw said flicking her tail as Margaypaw ran back to the camp.

"Molestripe! Molestripe!" Flicking his ear at the frantic calling of his name Molestripe got up and sighed, looking at Margaypaw as she panted.

"Molestripe come quickly! Shadowpaw, in trouble, he fell out of tree and is laying there, his paw looks twisted, I'm no medicine cat but I think it's broken." Margaypaw said in short breaths, as Molestripe frowned. Knowing he need a few warriors to bring him back to treat him. He went out side and saw Blackstone, his father, and Leopardstrike.

"Quick, I need you two, Blackstone your son, Shadowpaw fell from a tree." Molestripe said seeing the look of fierce worry on his face.

"Lead the way Margaypaw." Molestripe said as Margaypaw raced ahead of him, Molestripe followed swiftly until they reached the scene, things weren't looking good for Shadowpaw's foot.

The first thing Shadowpaw noticed was this.

"My kit, my poor little kit!" Nightleaf, his mother said. He would have protested that fact his mother cried about him being a kit but all he felt was intense pain in his right forepaw. He gasped as looked at it and frowned, his paw, it was facing the wrong way, bent in too much and to the left, it look a bit twisted and it hurt like hell. Molestripe was right beside him though as he gave him some poppy seeds and comfrey, which he ate right away.

"I fixed it the best I could but I'm afraid you foot will always look like that." Molestripe said as he stared at it with a frown as Shadowpaw sighed.

"Will I be able to be a warrior?" He asked as Molestripe shrugged.

"Hard to say, you might not be as strong as others but I'm sure you could be useful." Molestripe said with a thoughtful look. Shadowpaw sighed and looked at his mom then at his paw.

"Thank StarClan your alright." Nightleaf said as he saw his father and uncle walk in.

"I heard what happened, Shadowpaw, there will be a punishment, for everyone, you all could have died, Shadowpaw, when your better you will care for the elders for a moon, everyone one else will have the same punishment. When your paw no longer hurts you can train again." Charcoalstar said look at Shadowpaw, who couldn't meet his eyes.

"Yes Charcoalstar, I won't do it again." Shadowpaw sighed.

Margaypaw sighed, feeling bad for Shadowpaw, but glad she hung onto that branch, she had been clearing the bedding out-thank StarClan. As her sister used mouse bile to take off tick from Harefoot's pelt.

"Haha I remember when we tried running a fox out of our territory. Remember that Srcuffypelt?!" He half shouted so he could hear.

"What?!" He said scratching his ear. Margaypaw sighed as Harefoot repeated himself again, louder than he had been already.

"What?!" Scruffypelt repeated, this went on for about two more time before Scruffypelt finally understood him. Margaypaw was on the edge of snapping at the old geezers but she managed to keep her cool. Would this be her when she retired, being annoyingly loud just to talk to her friends? Or be half deaf? She shook her head trying not to dwell on it, but earlier today she might have been in a good mood, but she couldn't help but feel Shadowpaw's twisted foot shouldn't have been like that, this all happened because of her egging the others on. She listened to Harefoot go on about his story and Scruffypelt agreeing with him, it was kind of cool thinking they managed to survive all the fight that being a clan cat comes with.

Once she got the old bedding out she replaced it with fresh bedding, smiling when the elders thanked her and she dipped her head as Harefoot began to tell a tale.

"Now that I think about it Charcoalstar, when he was an apprentice once had a pretty she-cat apprentice he liked, and you could just tell that he liked her, written out all over his face." Harefoot said as Margaypaw tilted her head, curious now to hear what happened.

"Oh yeah, what was her name, uh Moon, no it didn't start like that, um, darn it! It's on the tip of my tongue. Curse this useless brain." Scruffypelt said as Margaypaw kind of giggled at his reaction.

"I think, oh! I know it was Bunnypaw right? Right? Yes? Good." Harefoot said look at Scruffypelt as he nodded.

"Anyway, he and Bunnypaw did everything together and one day they went up a tree." Harefoot said, if a warrior started with the word Bunny she never heard it, then she realized that this wasn't going to be a very happy ending as Harefoot excitement about getting her name right.

"They were sitting on a high branch when it broke, both fell down, but Charcoalstar managed to grip a branch on the way down. . . Bunnypaw wasn't so lucky though as she fell, braking her neck when she hit the ground, Charcoalstar hasn't been the same ever since." Harefoot said as Spottedpaw and Margaypaw shared a look together.

"That's so sad." Spottedpaw said as the two elders agreed, Margaypaw frowned, saying good-bye to the elders and heading back into the apprentice den, that night no one spoke as the silently laid there, felling bad for their friend, and Darkpaw, his brother. The two she-cat also feeling bad for Charcoalstar.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys I updated the previous chapter, so if you have you might want to read it. Date updated in the last chapter: 6/26/2013

**Warning** lemon.

Sandwhisker waited, when he saw Softbreeze he smiled.

"Hello, glad you came, you look even more beautiful that at the gathering." He meowed as Softbreeze smiled.

"Really?" She said skeptically, but she smiled, Sandwhisker flicked his ear and stood next to her.

"Yes, I can't imagine myself with anyone but you." He said smiling as Softbreeze tilted her head.

"Yes, you have to know your beautiful." He said as she laughed, putting a paw on his chest.

"If you say so." She smiled nuzzling into his fur, he flicked his ear and licked her forehead as he looked at her with his pale green eyes.

"Will you? Be mine?" He whispered into her ear as she nodded.

"Your so sweet, I wish you were in my clan." She purred rubbing her head against him. _Ha I don't think so._ He thought, but he was a good actor and knower how to get them.

"I know, I just don't want to leave my clan-mates, I mean it's where I was born, don't you understand?" He asked as she nodded, licking his chest as he grinned, rolling her onto her back. He was just glad most of the she-cats didn't seem to care about the code too much either. He stopped at her entrance with his shaft which got hard just think about getting laid as looked at her with a smile when she didn't say anything and pounded himself into her. Feeling his dick broke her hymen, two virgins and one who wasn't, he had to say he enjoyed the tightness of the cunt, he moaned as he picked up speed and soon felt her writhe with pleasure. It wasn't long before he had her cumming around his cock he groaned as he kept pounding into her before he felt his seeds shoot out and fill her womb. Then he grinned and decided to do something he hadn't done. He took his cock and shoved it into her other hole, hearing shriek as pumped it in and out of her, panting. It didn't take long for him to knot up and shoot seeds into her as he panted.

"Hey I got to go, see you." He said licking her forehead before going back home to clean off.


	16. Chapter 15

On a random note, know that when cats have ceremony their names are cheered, I know I don't type that but I keep forgetting to.

StreamClan

Demonpaw yawned, he had taken the dawn patrol and had been sleepy ever since, he looked at the dark sky scattered with stars; it was moon high and he couldn't go to sleep. He looked at his den-mate, Ghostpaw, who had turned onto his back and his head lay out of his nest as he twitched his hind leg. Ghostpaw hadn't seemed to have gotten rid of what he his ghosts, but Demonpaw shrugged, maybe he was saying the truth, he didn't know but his thoughts had been interrupted when Wolffang got out of warrior's den. Tilting his head he ducked down so Wolffang wouldn't see Demonpaw watching him leave camp. Curious Demonpaw followed him before he was stopped by Rowanstripe.

"What are you doing?" He asked flicking his tail irritably, Demonpaw didn't like using this excuse but now was the time to use it.

"I ate a bad vole, and I want to save everyone from waking up to a terrible smell." Demonpaw said smoothly, in HellClan one had to know how to lie, but he didn't like it. As Rowanstripe continued to look at him he began to dance around.

"Hurry up I can't hold it anymore." Demonpaw said as Rowanstripe waved him on.

"Be back soon." Rowanstripe said as Demonpaw nodded, followed Wolffang's scent and silently padded on, he was trained to do this as he soon came into view of the deputy, and something he never wanted to see again, his father.

Forcing himself to stay put he padded closer to them and got lower to the ground.

"Well when do you plan to attack?" Wolffang said impatiently as his father looked bored to be hear.

"Don't worry Wolffang, these things take time you'll know when we attack, thanks for the information, but it's too soon." He heard Aeron say before Demonpaw got up as quietly as he could and ran back home silently. He needed to tell Snowstar but now wasn't the time, he would be annoyed being woken up this late. Once inside the camp Demonpaw ran into his den, heart pounding and out of breath, as he he tried to go to sleep, knowing he'd have nightmares.


	17. Chapter 16

Demonpaw watched himself as though it were a story and he was being told it as he watched his mother lay next to him and his weaker siblings. And as they grew older he noticed one had a twisted paw, and the other, the runt, he watched helplessly as his mother murdered his brothers as his father carry him away to be thrown into the dark pit, he remember how he liked to play with him, and he wondered why mom killed them but that was about it when he was tossed into a pit and all Demonpaw saw.

"Ow!" He heard someone, a she-cat say, just by the sound of her voice he knew her name.

"Sorry. . . I'm Demon" He said flicking his tail as he tried to see, but couldn't, although he felt someone under him and got her.

"I'm Angel." He heard the she-kit say as Demonpaw remembered how he suggested they should work together and catch prey. Demonpaw didn't want to watch anymore but he couldn't escape from dreams, not yet as he watched the darkness, hearing the sounds the prey made, the sounds of mewling kits, talking. Before light was came through the hole in the roof, the first time he had ever seen light, not the mushrooms the made it lighter, but sunlight. He couldn't help but notice how this Angel looked like the Angelkit in camp, only she had a duller pelt, not as shiny as Angelkit's is. Next to them they both caught four pieces of prey and where taken out along with everyone else, but they knew they wouldn't be going back. They worked like this through the scouting challenge and passed when Demonpaw saw Aeron walk up to him.

"Good job my son, I wish you luck in game of hell." He heard his father grin, the game of hell was what they called putting kits against other kits.

"What?! But I passed, I don't want to-." Demon said as his father pushed him against the wall, his claws digging into him

"Oh but you will, or that pretty little she-cat gets it. If you don't battle, we'll kill her, and if you die, we'll still kill her. Oh if you warn her or anything she'll die." He heard Aeron say as he let go of him and heard the younger him gasp.

Needless to say he did what he was told as he waited for his father to start the game, he looked around, when there was a match between one kit litters he always put more in the pit instead of the ones that had siblings. He looked around at the 14 other kits, half of them male, plus him, he looked around at everyone, who had to watch unless they where off hunting, or in the middle of an important mission. He said his father walk over to Angel and glance at him with a wicked grin, Angel seemed surprised but didn't say anything as Aeron sat beside her, she just looked disappointedly at him for want to fight others. He looked at his opponent and a good deal of them looked like they wanted to win.

"Three, two, one go!" Aeron said as they all went into action. He watched as the bigger toms went after the weaker ones and himself attack a big tom, who was attacking a she-cat till she was carried off, failing the test. Then there was the few cats that tried to escape, the toms, where killed while the she-cats taken away. He watched himself, the younger him just go for kill, to get it over with before he began to feel something, he looked at his paws as he felt a sticky feeling as saw his paw a red color before looking back, the she-cat where gone as he finished fighting a feisty kit and watched as they took her away. He sighed as he watch Demon leap out and clean his paws as Angel came over to him as he saw the younger him look away.

"Why? Why did you do it?" She asked as Aeron moved to congratulate his son.

"Good job, it looks like I won't have to someone today." Aeron grinned walking away.

It took a while before Angel would even go near him long enough to tell her the truth, and after that they planned to take kits from where they stayed and bring them to a place where someone would take them in and raise the differently. Of course they were caught and Aeron decided to kill Angel and keep

Demon alive, he heard his younger self protest. Watching as he tried to get away from the cats keeping him away from his best friend but it was too late, Aeron grinned cutting her throat open. Then he remembered how he faked his death by putting some of his fur in a badger den along with some of his blood as he bandaged it and ran away and heard his name being called loudly by Angel, louder and louder, until he realized it wasn't coming from the dream.


	18. Chapter 17

"Demonpaw! Demonpaw!" Angelkit repeated with a giggle as Daisykit tried getting Ghostpaw up. Their mentor, Whitefoot and Otterheart waited for them. Angelkit jumped back when Demonpaw awoke with a start, panting. Tilting her head when Demonpaw glanced at her she pointed outside.

"Otterheart wants you!" She said as she looked at Daisykit, who was telling Ghostpaw that his mentor wanted to train him, Angelkit watched as the two apprentices left soon followed by the two she-cats.

Angelkit tilted her head though as she saw Demonpaw go into the leaders den, shrugging she skipped over to the nursery where Poisonivy, her kits, Sandcloud, her brother and the rest of her kits, Songbird, and her kits, who still had their eyes close nursed. Angelkit yawned as she cuddled up next to her mom, too hot to play any games, followed by her sister Daisykit as she drifted off to sleep.

Angelkit tilted her head as she sat in a dark place, lit by the blue mushroom's glow, she walked until she say a tortoiseshell she-cat with pricing yellow eyes talking to a cat she couldn't see. It didn't take long for her to notice the other cat, a tom that looked a lot like Demonpaw. She would have spoke but it felt like someone else was in control of her legs as she had her belly pressed to the floor and stalk silently until she could hear what the two cats where saying.

"So Calypso what's the plan?" She heard a tom say, or it could have been a she-cat, but she doubted it.

"The plan? We are waiting till we have Severed come back from the dark forest." She heard Calypso say in a bone chilling voice.

"How?" The tom asked.

"We're just waiting for the body to get older." Calypso said with a grin before Angelkit felt her head move to look at the yellow eyes, of the tom, in fact he looked exactly like Demonpaw, she felt herself and him nod before they both bolted until the didn't hear them speaking. Other young cats passed by her as the made their way to a larger cave. where this white tom with yellow eyes looked at him with a grin then at her.

"Good, Angel you first, go wait away from us." This cat said as the Demon look alike left them, she felt weird know that this strange and creepy cat knew her name, but wasn't that normal for a dream?

"Okay go on." She flicked her tail and felt her body reach up and say what she heard Calypso say, which was weird to hear her voice but know she didn't feel herself speak.

"Good Demon, come here." _So it is him!_ She thought to herself flicking her tail as she saw him walk in. She blinked, something in her body she finally had control of, only to open her eye in a strange place, home, but no one here seemed to notice you.

"Where am?" She said looking around as she say a white, almost gray cat with blue eyes walk to her.

"Your at home, this is what everyone else is doing." She said seeing her sisters and brothers sleeping and herself as she saw her twitch.

"Am I? Who are you." Angelkit said looking around.

"No your not dead silly. And me? I am you." She said with a smile.

"Me? No I'm right here, or there." She frowned, maybe this stranger was right but Angelkit was confused as the strange she-cat laughed at her.

"Your right but you see you're my reincarnation. I am you and you are me and while we're a little different we're just about the same, I could have been you, and you could have been me, do you believe me? I'm pretty sure you can guess my name, and that dream you just had, was something I been through that I hope you'll never see." Angelkit heard her say as flicked her tail, trying to guess her name, until it came to her, and she grinned.

"You're Angel! You knew Demonpaw before though didn't you?" Angelkit said as the different her nodded, but it was a sad sort of yawn.

"Yes, but don't tell him about me, you can say what say in your dream, just don't say anything about the reincarnation, okay?" She heard Angel sat and nodded.

"Does everyone get reincarnated?" Angelkit asked as she shook her head.

"No, this is what I believed at the time, StarClan now is what you'll know." Angel said to Angelkit.

"What if I believe both?" Angelkit asked as she saw her shrug.

"There's no need to think about this all now, I had just been waiting to tell you this before I join your soul to become one. Don't worry, you'll have all your thought and memories. I am letting you take on from here, but I might make you feel stronger about certain things, and you'll know how to do things you might not have learned. I have to warn you though, this is the reason I haven't disappeared. Evil is coming and you must know not to trust Wolffang, he's a part of it well he thinks so, but a dead cat is trying to take over Demonpaw's body, you mustn't let that happen." Angelkit frowned at Angel's words, her deputy? Evil? Well she didn't really know him, and the dead cat? Was this possible? Or was this just a dream.

"How will I stop this then? From this cat taking Demonpaw's body?" Angelkit asked flicking her tail.

"Just be near him as much as you can, and if he doesn't act like Demonpaw. . . Do whatever you can to before it's too late." Angel said as she walked up to Angelkit and put her nose to Angelkit's forehead.

"Good luck, and I hope we succeed." Angelkit heard Angel say as she woke up.


	19. Chapter 18

You know what I don't get? Why medicine cats can't have a mate or kit. Sure they can be favoritism and she-cat would have to take a few months off but could their still be favoritism between their siblings or their parents? The medicine cat could always wait for an apprentice to have some or something so there'd be more help. Anyway I just wanted to share my thoughts on the subject. Oh I also have some cats I feel are need but I didn't put them in because I forgot about them, and DustClan doesn't seem to have that many cats to begin with (despite the war the all have at least 30 cats.) so here they are, and pretend they're at the front with the others. If any of you know your anime one cats might sound a bit familiar, possibly two.

DustClan

Oakstripe T - A brown Maine coon with tabby markings and yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Flamestrike T, Breezecloud S, Riverdance S

- Mate : Leaf S X

- Kits : Tarantulafur T, 2 unnamed T

Mustangflame T - Black cat with a white chest with orange eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

Tarantulafur T - A strongly built maine coon cat with brown and black fur and amber eyes.

- Parents : Oakstripe T, Leaf S X

- Siblings : 2 unnamed T X

- Mate :

- Kits :

Hawkeye S - A calico cat with a white belly and paws with amber colored eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings :

- Mate :

- Kits :

FlareClan

Flamestrike T - A ginger Maine coon with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Oakstripe T, Breezecloud S, Riverdance S

- Mate :

- Kits :

GustClan

Breezecloud S - A silver cat with yellow eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Oakstripe T, Flamestrike T, Riverdance S

- Mate :

- Kits :

StreamClan

Riverdance S - A silver Maine coon with a tabby pelt and blue eyes.

- Parents :

- Siblings : Oakstripe T, Flamestrike T, Breezecloud S,

- Mate :

- Kits :

Angelkit blinked looking looking around at all the sleeping kits and queen as she flicked her ear. She felt odd, but in a good way, she felt more energized, and stronger, she twirled around until she fell, laughing she sat down, flicking her tail before she saw Demonpaw leaving the leaders den and she felt her heart beat faster. She blinked, putting her paw to her chest before bounding over to Demonpaw like she had new him forever.

"Hello!" She said flicking her tail as she saw him give a sad smile and padded over to Otterheart.

"Sorry Angelkit, I got to train, maybe next time." He said as he left the camp. Blinking Angelkit pouted, how was she going to be near him if he could leave camp and not her. Then she frowned as realized she had to sneak out she ran into the dirtplace and squeezed through a whole she noticed earlier and silently followed his scent like she did it a thousand times before.

Snowstar flicked his tail at the news, and at what Demonpaw had to say about his deputy and where Demonpaw had come from. He didn't know anyone by the name Severed, Aeron, or Calypso, but Snowstar had heard how he treated the loners he would take in. He sighed, knowing he should go visit Moon Cave, leaving his den he went to the medicine cat's and flicked his tail.

"Mintgaze, I need to speak with star, and I don't know when I'll be back, just. . . Don't tell Wolffang, could you give me some traveling herbs for the two warriors I'll take along." He said as she looked at him strangely but nodded as he dipped his head at her taking the herbs wrapped in leaves and left her there, making something out of coltfoot and juniper berries. He then looked around for two warriors to take with him when he spotted Flamepatch and Rainheart sharing tongues.

"Sorry to disturb but I need to leave for Moon Cave, and you two are coming with me, eat theses." He said as the two warriors shared a glance but ate the traveling herbs and got ready to leave.

He hated making the journey on an empty stomach but he had to follow the tradition as he made his way onto DustClan territory to get to Moon Cave. He hoped no one stopped them but it looked like he jinxed himself by thinking that because a patrol of Oakstripe, Patchwhisker, Tarantulafur and Saberpaw stopped them. He didn't mind the first two as much but the younger ones annoyed him.

"What are you doing here Snowstar?!" Tarantulafur hissed, all of them were tense but Saberpaw and Tarantulafur where glaring at them.

"I'm here to travel to Moon Cave, I mean you no harm." _Yet._ He thought, knowing he wanted his territory back.

"Yeah right-" Saberpaw began.

"Saberpaw! Let him pass. Tarantulafur you too, now Snowstar you better just be going strait to the cave and back, any detours and you three get it." Patchwhisker said looking at the younger two clan-mates.

"Your not the lea-" Tarantulafur was cut of.

"Listen to him." Oakstripe hissed as Tarantulafur growled and stalked away, followed by the rest of their patrol.

"Geeez who made dirt in his food?" Rainheart said flicking her tail as Flamepatch padded beside her. Snowstar chuckled at her saying and decided to tell the loner about Oakstripe and Tarantulafur.

"The older, but hostile tom is Tarantulafur, and his father, the other brown warrior is Oakstripe, both use to be loners, Oakstripe and his family had been chased by a mountain lion into a river and over a waterfall. As you know, or don't, I'm not sure but some of our streams pass by the clans, and so he, Oakstripe and his mate, made it onto DustClan territory where she died along with their two younger sons, the surviving kit and Oakstripe were found by a patrol and taken to DustClan where the leader then, Stripedstar, took pity on them and took them in." Snowstar said flicking his tail as he walked on DustClan's stony earth. He glanced at Rainheart who frowned looking at him.

"Poor Oakstripe. . . But why do you know so much about him?" Rainheart asked as Flamepatch silently padded beside them.

"Because Riverdance's brother is Oakstripe, and Flamestrike, and Breezecloud is her sister. His family, other than the ones I spoke of are alive, and I've shared tongues with Riverdance, as I do with most of my clan-mates when I have time." Snowstar said flicking his tail as he stretched with a yawn, soon spotting Moon Cave.

"You two wait here, and please don't hunt, when you get back you can have something, or at least on our territory can catch prey." He said staring at the two of them before seeing them nod, with that he left them and entered.


	20. Chapter 19

Angelkit had been watching from her spot in the bushes, heart beating fast at what she was doing as she watched Demonpaw battle train with his mentor and a few other bystanders, Duststorm, Riverdance and Poisonoak. Angelkit couldn't help but watch as Demonpaw moved with speed and power, when Otterheart struck him with her paw and he stumbled back and sat there stopping in mid fight.

"What are you doing here?" Ghostpaw said flicking his tail as she nearly shrieked and looked at him.

"I was told to watch Demonpaw because some ghost cat wanted to steal his body, and she said I could stop it." Angelkit said looking at him with her eyes as he tilted his head and looked up, Angelkit watched as his face had a strange look to it and he spoke.

"Well you better do it now."

It was creepy to watch, but it was always creepy, just to be around anyone he hadn't seen before his accident, but he knew what it looked like for a ghost to leave their body. He'd seen his prey get up and continue on with their lives as though they never died, they just left the bodies an ran away as though they where still alive. It wasn't the same with the ghost near Demonpaw, the black cat with amber eyes watching with an evil grin as he stepped closer to Demonpaw almost looking like Demonpaw put on another skin but he could see the shimmer the ghost made as it tried to it his body. Ghostpaw watched as Demonpaw leapt at Otterheart's throat with unsheathed claws when he heard Angelkit calling his name, only to see Angelkit run at him, fearing the safety of her he ran after her and stopped as he notice Angelkit's calling made the ghost lost his concentration and fade it out, glaring at the she-cat. Demonpaw quickly retracting them as he pounced on Otterheart before leaping off her. The spectators, Otterheart and Demonpaw all glanced at Angelkit as she looked at her paws, probably because she was in trouble.

"What are you doing out of the camp Angelkit?" Otterheart said looking at her and Demonpaw as Poisonoak growled.

"Stupid kit, you should have stayed in camp." Poisonoak said picking up Angelkit as she wiggled in her grasp. Ghostpaw couldn't help but notice how shook up Demonpaw looked.

"Poisonoak, let her go, doesn't your patrol have prey to bring back?" Otterheart said flicking her tail as Poisonoak set her down, Ghostpaw decide now was a good time to join Demonpaw, Otterheart and Angelkit on their way back home.

"Mind if I come along?" He said as Otterheart shook her head.


	21. Chapter 20

**Warning** lemon, and this one's a rape.

Jadepool sighed looking in the stream at her reflection, thinking of Sandwhisker and Grayspots, her old mate, what would he have said? Would he have even wanted her to find someone else, and Sandwhisker, did she really want to be his mate, or did he even want her. She closed her eyes and thought of Ghostpaw, what would he think of her? She still would have been in thought if the sudden attack of someone latching onto her scruff and pushing her head to the ground as she saw Wolffang in the reflection, using his paw to hold her head down.

"Scream in protest and Ghostpaw will get it." He said as Jadepool tried to speak but he was practically standing on her head as he shoved his barbed penis into her womb as she began to cry at the feeling of being violated and the fact that he'd threaten her kit because of this. She tried so hard not to enjoy this as tried to get away but felt his hind claws dig into her hind quarter as he moved his forepaws to the floor and held her scruff in his mouth as he continued to ravish her slit. She cried him pain as he went deeper inside her only to cum before going on, she felt her walls tighten around cock. He went at it, until he made her cum around his cock and when she stopped he cummed inside her before getting of.

"Thanks." He laughed as Jadepool tried to claw his face but leapt out of the way and pushed her into the stream before leaving. Jadepool cried as she made her way to the bank and just laid there, feeling defeated, and dirty.


	22. Chapter 21

Snowstar walked deep into the cave until he couldn't see light, walking deeper into the cave until he began to see stars and stopped as more stars shown and cats with stars in their eyes and pelt began to form. One taking the for of Salmonstar, the leader before him and a few other cats he remembered from his past.

"What do you want Snowstar?"

"I want to know about Wolffang, is he still walking the right path?" Snowstar asked as Salmonstar flicked his ear as he looked at him gravely before speaking.

"The wolf in sheep's wool working with the current, falcon and a spider that was killed long ago. With the spiders webs it will try to take hold of the demon who ran from it's past, so the spider can live again. Failure though will befall the spider if an angel's light can dispel the darkness around him by being close the spider can't go near." Salmonstar said as Snowstar flicked his tail at this in thought, he dipped his head and left. He was pretty sure he knew who the wolf, and the demon, and as much he wished against it he knew the angel was his daughter, bowing his head he followed the starry path out of the cave, blinking into the light. Now he had to think of a reason to have Wolffang's position revoked. What he didn't like was what Demonpaw had to say about where he was from, those cat where breed to kill and if they had a grudge against StreamClan then thing weren't looking good, sure StreamClanner where good fighters, but if their cats where willing to kill why the others weren't it could be bad news. He squinted his eyes as he left the cave, getting a sudden headache as he looked at the two warriors.

"Let's go." He said, as he flicked his tail for them to follow.

Back at camp Snowstar flicked his tail as he saw Otterheart, Demonpaw, Ghostpaw and Angelkit waiting at the leaders den. Quickly grabbing food before they noticed him he walked over to them.

"What happened?" He said looking at Otterheart, she flicked her tail and pointed to his den.

"Let's talk in there, everyone." Otterheart said, when Snowstar nodded she walked in, followed by the apprentices and a sheepish looking Angelkit.

Once inside he looked around at all of them before looking at Otterheart.

"What happened?" He asked flicking his ear, looking at Otterheart.

"Demonpaw and I where having a mock fight when he appeared to be acting different, he paused in the battle and leapt at me with his claws unsheathed. I wouldn't have thought Demonpaw would have tried to kill me but he didn't seem like himself." Otterheart said looking at Angelkit. "Before he clawed my throat out this kit, who left camp came out of no where and called his name, then he retracted his claws. Then she said she was visited by some cat in her dreams telling her to look out for Demonpaw or what ever. I wouldn't have believed her, when Ghostpaw said, ugh I still don't know if I believe it. He saw a ghost of a cat try to take over Demonpaw, I know I sound, crazy but I think it's true, I know believe in my apprentice, and I just can't see him doing it on purpose, please believe me." He heard her said as he looked at Ghostpaw, maybe he'd know.

"I do, Ghostpaw, do you know what this cat looked like?" He asked flicking his ear, looking at him as Ghostpaw nodded, maybe Snowstar would figure out who was this spider.

"It was a black, tom I believe, with amber eyes." He said looking at Snowstar surprise he believed them, even Otterheart looked surprised. _A black tom, with amber eyes, who-_ Then it dawned on him.

"Spidervenom, that's Spidervenom." He said frowning as Otterheart frowned, the tom would take kits, with out them knowing and tried to train them, but most of them died. Spidervenom also killed the deputies Salmonstar chose but no one could find out who it was until Spidervenom killed the leader then tried killing him. Snowstar then killed him, not on purpose but was nice to know he wouldn't kill more cats. Then he realized another thing, Spidervenom had a little brother who looked up to him and killed cats, be it kitty-pets but that was no honorable warrior and his name was Currentstorm, both he and his mate Falcontalon where banished. Not good, he sighed flicking his tail.

"I was told by StarClan to beware of this, the only way I know how to prevent this is by making sure Demonpaw isn't far from, Angelkit." Snowstar sighed looking at his daughter.

"Angelkit, had you been out of camp for just about any other reason I would have to punish you, but it looks like you'll have to make sure that Spidervenom doesn't come back. You will sleep in the apprentice den with Demonpaw and Ghostpaw until he is a warrior, then he'll have to sleep outside the nursery. Ghostpaw, I want you to keep an eye on him when you can. If you power is really true then I want to keep and eye out for him and try to tell Angelkit when you see him. Spidervenom was a deadly killer and deputies before me had fallen. Which brings me to my deputy, Otterheart, Wolffang is no longer fit to be the deputy, he has been disloyal and when I chose him he was fit, but the power seemed to corrupt his mind. Otterheart-" Snowstar began when he heard someone call his name.

"Snowstar! Snowstar!" Jadepool yowled poking her head in as they all looked her.

"Wolffang! He! He! Rapped me!" She cried as Snowstar flicked his tail blinking, he didn't want to believe it but, despite her being wet and damp from what looks like fall in a in a stream Snowstar could smell Wolffang on her.

"What?!" They all chorused except for Angelkit who frowned, both because she didn't know what that meant and that she knew it was bad. Jadepool frowned at seeing her son and looked away, she hadn't notice him being in the very back. Snowstar watched as Ghostpaw's claw's unsheathed as he stomped out, Snowstar stepped on his tail.

"Ghostpaw, I'll take care of it, go comfort your mother, Otterheart, as I was saying you are the new deputy, I will hold a ceremony soon but first we must find the cat that must be exiled.

Otterheart formed a patrol to look for the deputy and once she found him, with Riverdance, Flamepatch and Duststorm she stalked toward him.

"Snowstar is looking for you." She said flicking her tail as she stalked back home, Wolffang seemed to have thought nothing of these earlier events and followed like he had done nothing wrong. Until Snowstar had gather the cats under large boulder, once there there Otterheart watched as Snowstar glanced at Wolffang.

"StreamClan Wolffang has done dishonorable things, such as not being loyal and violating one of are clan-mates. Wolffang I banish you from the clan from this day on, leave before we make you." Otterheart heard Snowstar hiss before her, Ghostpaw, Jadepool, Rainheart and Riverdance glare at him, stalking toward him as the coward ran. Otterheart wanted to chace him off the territory but that could wait as she heard her name being called.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of StreamClan is Otterheart." He said as she felt herself well with pride, she only wish her parents where alive to see this.

Credit

I got the deputy thing from the warriors wikia.

Okay guys I'm having trouble trying to figure out what pair I should do.

Snowstar x Otterheart

Or

Snowstar x Mintgaze


	23. Chapter 22

Yay 1,000 and something people have looked at, at least one chapter. It's always so cool looking at the graph of viewers and seeing them being viewed in Finland or Hong Kong and many other places around the world.

"What happened to you?" Aeron asked his brother who had been fading in and out.

"This stupid she-cat no kit, she seemed to have brought strength to Demonpaw's mind so I couldn't take it. It's hard to even be around him when she's even there, you have to take care of her." He panted as Aeron frown a she-kit, how, whatever he'd do what his brother said.

"Very well, what does she look like." He said, when Severed spoke of her name and description he thought it was interesting she shared similar description of the cat he killed for being soft.

"Very well, I'll think of a way to kill her." He said flicking his ear before he went to sleep.

Three sunrises later Ashkit watched as Foxflight headed into the medicine cat's den, complaining about feeling sick, as and waited for Angelkit to visit them before she went to watch Demonpaw's training. Ashkit sighed as he played with a blade of grass before Silverkit padded up to him. By now the clan knew what was going on with Demonpaw, but that didn't help much in Demonpaw's wanting to be here.

"What's wrong?" Silverkit said sitting next to him as he looked at her.

"Angelkit is spending all her time with Demonpaw and not us." Ashkit frowned, feeling left out as he flicked his tail.

"I know, but she's doing it to help him. Remember she's just helping a clan-mate in need. You know Angelkit as well as I do, she will help anyone that needs it. Your still her big brother Ashkit." Silverkit reminded him as he flicked his tail, grateful that Poisonivy's litter of kits where gone, playing rough outside the den, away from them. Sandcloud had gone on a well deserved walk outside the nursery. Songbird's litter had just started opening their eyes but still weren't old enough to leave the nursery. Wheezykit and Daisykit asleep, the day was still young as he waited for his sisters gleaming white fur.

"Ashkit?" Silverkit said looking at him with a smile.

"If you ever need me I'll be there, okay?" She said looking at him as he nodded, then he spotted Angelkit and watched as she ran to greet them with a smile before she barreled into him. Knocking into him into Daisykit and Wheezykit as Angelkit and Silverkit laughed.

"What's the big idea? I can't I get some beauty sleep?" Daisykit yawned as Wheezykit woke up coughing and wheezing.

"Hey!" He said shooting a glare at Angelkit before smiling.

"Long time no see." He said before coughing. Poisonivy raised her head glaring at the five of them.

"If you're going to make all that noise leave." Poisonivy snapped as all of them quickly left. Wheezykit leaving to get the herbs his aunt, Mintgaze, had made for him.

"Okay what do we want to play?" Daisykit said looking at the remaining for.

"I want to play pretend to play hide and seek!" Angelkit said flicking her tail as Daisykit glanced around.

"All in favor raise their tails." Daisykit said looking at her siblings, seeing all them raising their tails. She pouted, finding this game hard to play in the camp but they voted.

Before Daisykit started the game she couldn't help but notice Venomkit and Toxickit glaring at their brother, Poisonkit as she saw him lose a wrestling match between Venomkit and Toxickit.

"No fair, you two ganged up on me! I don't want to play this game." He complained as Venomkit narrowed his eyes at him.

"If you're going to be weak go away, I'm a shamed to be your brother." Venomkit glared at Poisonkit as Toxickit stepped next to Venomkit.

"Yeah you're soft, like a kitty-pet." She noted as Daisykit watch Poisonkit flinch and walk across the camp. She felt a bit bad for him, but closing her eyes as she began to count, hearing all of them scurry and run away as she kept her eyes close.

"9. . . 10!" She said grinning, looking around to see Poisonkit staring at her.

"Well do you want to play or not?" She asked as he looked at his feet.

"Yes." He said before Daisykit sighed.

"Go hide." She commanded, closing her eyes and counting again. Once done she looked around and looked for them, she found her brother behind some rocks. Then he found Angelkit and Daisykit found Ashkit.

"Who else do we need to find?" Ashkit asked.

"Silverkit and Poisonkit." She said before Ashkit blinked.

"Why is he playing?" Wheezykit frowned flicking his tail.

"I asked him to, now shut up and find them." Daisykit said as the four split up, soon finding Silverkit and Poisonkit. Just the Samdcloud walked back into the camp and the five of them went running to her, hungry as she sighed.

"I'm back for five seconds and there you are, swarming around me like bees, come on." She said licking her kit's forehead before they ran into the nursery.

Rainheart watched, chuckling at the kit's energy and games, she sat there for a bit before taking a bite of her mouse she took when Flamepatch walked over to her.

"Hello." She mewed as he sat beside her, felling his pelt next to her. She felt her heart beat increase as the two shared sat in silence.

"Hey." He replied looking at her with a smile as she smiled back. "Do you want to go hunting together?" He asked flicking his ear as she nodded, finishing her mouse as they got up and headed to the river to hunt.

Once there Rainheart flicked her tail, looking at the water, she hadn't ever caught a fish before. So she watched Flamepatch fish, showing her how to, as he quickly grabbed a fish from the river.

"Okay, whatcha got to do it hide your shadow from the water." Flamepatch told her as she walked up to the river, he moved her body so the fish couldn't see. She tried concentrating on the fishing lesson but couldn't help but feel his closeness of his pelt with hers.

"Uh-huh." Rainheart said snapping out of her thoughts she looked back at the school of fish, swimming within a tails length of her. Looking at Flamepatch, who nodded encouragingly, back at her, moving with lighting speed she managed to get a fish out of the water. It flopped everywhere as the tried to grab it, Flamepatch managed to hold it down as she killed it before thanking StarClan.

"Thanks." Rainheart said looking at him with a smile, he was always so kind to her and cheered her up when Wolffang would say mean things to her. Until she looked away, he wouldn't like that way, would he? She hid fish, the two decided to hunt mice and such creatures, splitting up. She stalked quietly when she spotted a vole, so concentrated on the vole she didn't notice the danger around her until a red blur hit her with hard force. She screamed as a fox pinned her down trying to bite her neck, she managed to miss the first bite when Flamepatch barreled into the fox an held onto it's back. Rainheart, a bit stunned watched the fox quickly reach up and grabbed Flamepatch's back, peeling him off before throwing him against a tree. She hissed leaping at the fox as she distracted from Flamepatch, who, thank StarClan, got up and clawed at the fox's face before it ran off StreamClan territory, they weren't far from the land of non clan cats.


	24. Chapter 23

**Lemon warning**. If you want you can probably read till it switches it's pov to Rainheart.

Flamepatch's back was still searing with pain, and he had been a bit dazed when he his the tree, he was glad that he got there in time.

"Thanks for saving me. Oh your back, here let me help clean those wounds for you." He heard her say and gladly accepted, he hated how dried blood stuck to his long fur and yanked the other hairs when he moved.

"Okay, hold on." He heard her say before leaving, he protested but, fearing the fox was nearby but she quickly camp back with ferns, some wet, and some where.

"Hold still." He heard her say as she used the wet ferns to clean the wounds, he hissed as it stung a bit and flinched a few times, but was still for the most part.

"Playing medicine cat are we?" He asked with a chuckle, but thanked StarClan she wasn't, he liked her, for everything that she was for him, life, like rain. He had been in a bit of a slump where everything was dull, when she came with her energy and enthusiasm and brought him back to life.

"Well when you're a loner you have to figure out how to heal yourself." He heard her reply as he felt his heart beat hard in his chest when she bent over him to reach the last of the wounds to clean. He wanted to tell her something, and ask her something today, the main reason he took her out of camp.

"All done." He heard her say as she got off him, turning to face her he noticed she had a scratch running above her water blue eyes.

"Hold on, you got a scratch on you." He said before rasping over it with his tongue, he couldn't help but feel a want to be with her grow over him as he cleaned her cut, before pausing to regain his control, oh how badly he wanted her.

Rainheart closed her eyes as she felt his tongue go over her eye, while it brought a little pain for being a fresh cut she couldn't help but feel her core wanting more. She opened her eyes and look up as she saw him looking at her intensely with his amber eyes that burned like fire as they looked at each other before Flamepatch went to lick her cheek as she did the same, feeling his breath at her ear when he moved his mouth there.

"Be my mate, please, I love you Rainheart." He said in a low, gravel voice, not only did he turn her on immensely, she felt her heart grow with love for this tom and felt her mind go to the clouds.

"I'd love to be your mate Flamepatch. I love you to." She purred in his own ear gently nipping it as she heard him moan, before he pulled away going to her back, moving her tail and putting his nose in her slit, gasping when she felt his tongue lick her walls. She felt herself push against him as she felt him move his tongue around her cunt and getting deeper into her, soon feeling her walls tighten around his tongue when he pulled out. She protested and heard him laugh as he mounted her, she never felt anyone touch her like that and it made her want more.

"You think I'd be done with you now? Well you're wrong." He whispered huskily in her ear, feeling herself get wetter at the thought. She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance before she felt him slowly push into her, it was almost painfully unbearable but she wanted him inside her.

He stopped when he felt her tense up he waited for her to relax before going deeper inside her, groaning as he felt her tight walls around his cock. When he felt her hymen, paused there, almost feeling himself cum at the though of her first, and he hoped only. Without warning she plunged his cock into her, breaking her hymen before freezing again, hearing her scream.

"I'm sorry, let me when your ready." He whispered, hating that he had to hurt her at all before he could give her pleasure. When she relaxed again and felt her ass push up against his belly he began sliding his cock in and out of her, going deeper as hard with every thrust.

Rainheart moaned in pleasure, there was still a bit of pain but it was an erotic feeling as she met his thrusts until she felt her walls tighten around him, cumming around his cock as she yowled his name. She felt him still moving though as he pounded through her climax until she felt him switch to faster pace and not leaving her body, feeling hot length against her walls harden even more until he released his seeds into her, calling her name when he did. Rainheart panted feeling herself wanting more, before long he was plunging in and out of her again. She clawed the ground and lifted her rump higher so he could go deeper into her as he gripped her sides and pounded into her before she felt them climax together. She felt him stop and just lay their, on her as he rasped his tongue over her ear.

"I hate to break up the fun, but I have to go on a sunhigh patrol." He said before getting off her, she frowned but nodded.

"Okay, we should do this again some time." She grinned flicking his nose with her tail, she was still in a bit of pain but she could still feel his hot seemen inside her as she leaned on him, the two walking back home, stopping by the river to clean off.


	25. Chapter 24

Otterheart flicked her tail as the sun set below the forest, she had just come back with Demonpaw and Angelkit, she wasn't too comfortable with the she-kit out of the camp but she trusted this was for the best. She had been a bit doubtful of herself being a deputy and knowing she would have a hard time living up to Snowstar's leadership. He was everything a good leader was, knowing when to go to battle and knowing when to quit. She could admit to herself that she liked him, but at the same time knew that she'd probably never be with him. She had to be a deputy now, and while it wasn't against the code she didn't know if she could someday have a family and be a deputy. She sighed, watching Demonpaw and Angelkit go into the apprentice den. She flicked her tail, about to go into hers when she noticed Snowstar, sitting alone, he normally sat alone on the large boulder, looking up at the sky as if he could read the stars like a medicine cat. Normally she'd wonder what he was thinking about before going into the warriors den but this time she went up to him. Maybe being a deputy helped her have a reason to talking to him more as she looked at the somewhat startled tom.

"Oh hello Otterheart, how was your first day of deputy duties?" He asked flicking his ear as she blinked.

"Well it went well, a fox was chased off the territory by Flamepatch and Rainheart, the noon high patrol checked it out before I went to train and take Demonpaw to train. I know he'll make a good warrior, he doesn't need too much more training I think." Otterheart said, know Demonpaw was good at hunting and fighting, she just hoped he'd be okay, Demonpaw was one of her first apprentices, that was alive, she had one before him but he died in the battle with DustClan.

"And Angelkit?" He asked as she was a bit surprised by this, sure a leader would and should care about kits but every time he asked about her he sounded like a worried parent. . . But now that she thought about it Angelkit did have the same sort of bright white sheen as Snowstar did, and both her and her brother had his long fur. Then she flicked her tail, remembering how weird he acted the few day after Ashkit and Angelkit's arrival, and how he insisted on naming them. She said nothing though, even if she had been right about them being related it was not her secret to tell.

"She's good, a well behaved kit." Otterheart replied as she saw him nod as he looked away from her.

"Otterheart, if I tell you something will you not say a word to anyone? Can I trust you with this?" He asked as she nodded, wondering what it could be about.

"You can tell me anything." She said with a nod as he sighed, flicking his tail.

He didn't need to tell her, he wasn't even sure that she should, but it's been something that has bugged him for so long, and he hadn't been able to tell anyone. He felt compelled though to tell his deputy, knowing she had good judgement, and just hoped she'd still accept him as a leader.

"I have done something some might consider disloyal but, I just could help but do it. If you feel me unworthy of being leader any longer just let me know." He said looking at her, she had a look that somehow she could figure out what had happened.

"A few moons ago I had been travel out of the clan area, chasing out a fox, and when I realized I had gone a bit too far I was near a two-leg nest when I met a she-cat. She was a great cat, she decided to help me back to StreamClan and I let her, and told her about the clans, and StarClan. She wasn't sure StarClan was real, nor did she want to leave her home yet as she sat on the boarder, so I asked if she wanted to meet me. So we did, remember how grumpy and tired I seemed? Well at night I left camp and stayed at her place until she said she was expecting our kits. Then I asked her to join, and she said she'd consider it and she but still saw each other until about a moon ago when she told me she might be going to the clans. I would have waited for her but she shook her head and told me that if she would join I would know, I didn't know she was coming the day Ashkit and Angelkit arrived. You see the loner that died their was their mom, and she was my mate." Snowstar sighed looking at Otterheart, who flicked her tail.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked her, seeing her look away.

"I think you should continue to lead the way you always have been. Snowstar you are a great, I just hope you let your kits know one day how great a cat their father is." She meowed looking at him as he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Very well, thanks Otterheart." He said, glad he finally told someone, and while he was still upset about his mate it was nice to know some cat would trust him still.

"Anytime." She smiled as the two stayed there until Mintgaze got up to leave for the medicine cat meeting.


	26. Chapter 25

GustClan

Butterflypaw was chasing a butterfly with a smile, her patrol never noticing her straying away from them. She laughed as it went over the boarder and stopped, looking at the bushes when she was suddenly pounced on. She panicked for a moment, and tried to wiggle out of the cat's grasp until she heard his voice.

"Haha gotcha." She heard Blazepaw laugh and then she relaxed as he let her up.

"Gosh Blazepaw you scared me to death." She said before he chuckled.

"I'm Blazeclaw now." He smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Really? I'm so happy for you." She said licking his cheek as he looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, wanna go exploring like we use to?" She asked as he nodded.

"Sure, just not on our territory, our clans might fight because of this." He said as she flicked her tail and pointed to the territory of cats with no clans.

"Yeah let's go." He said with a grin as they ran off, looking for some fun.

Dandilionpaw flicked her tail as she watched her father, Lionfire and her mother Orangeblossom sharing tongues. She looked away and saw Butterflypaw's patrol returned. . . Only her sister wasn't there, marching up to the patrol leader, Mousegaze, she flicked her tail.

"Where's Butterflypaw?" Asked as Mousegaze looked behind her, frowning.

"She was behind us last time I checked, oh why must she wander off all the time?" She frowned as Dandilionpaw flicked her tail, annoyed.

"Well I'm going to look for her." Dandilionpaw said walking out of camp and tracking her sister's scent. Frowning when she came to the edge of the boarder and smelt Butterflypaw's and cat from FlareClan. Worriedly she followed it until she came to a hollow where she found Butterflypaw laughing at Blazepaw's wet coat.

"Haha Blazeclaw you look silly." She heard him say, realizing he was a warrior, she narrowed her eyes, what was a FlareClan flea-bag doing here? She thought as watched Blazeclaw laugh before walking over to her.

"That's because you splashed me." He said licking her cheek as Butterflypaw nuzzled him, Dandilionpaw almost threw up her lunch, those to? Together? Not if she could help it.

"Butterflypaw what are you doing?! Get away from him." She hissed as she saw the two of them freeze, before Butterflypaw saw Dandilionpaw.

"Dandilionpaw! I was just-"

"You where just nothing, you're not suppose to be here, your suppose to be on your own territory and chase off cats like him." She hissed as Butterflypaw frowned.

"But we're friends Dandilionpaw, that's all, there's nothing against that." She heard her sister say before she rolled her eyes.

"None of us can ever be friends if you might end up fighting each other. Have you ever though about that? What will happen when you two meet in battle?" She said as she saw her sister frown, she hated sounding so mean to her but it was the truth.

"Say your good-byes for good." She said flicking her tail as the two glanced at each other before whispering in the others ear. Butterflypaw soon followed with her ear and tail drooping as the two left for home.

Blazeclaw narrowed his eyes, there was no way her sister would keep him from seeing Butterflypaw. That piece of fox dung had no control over him and what he did. He stomped his way back to FlareClan territory, knowing he would see her again.


	27. Chapter 26

**Lemon warning**

FlareClan

Ocelottail had just about enough of Sandwhisker as she cleaned herself off. The poor she-cats he played with, and his thick skull, which couldn't see the fact that she liked him. Whatever maybe it was for the best, there was no way the two could be together in a normal way. She sighed licking her fur, away from prying eyes as she somewhere in FlareClan territory when she felt a heat rise within her, a wanting.

"Great." She mutter as she went into heat, maneuvering to look at her slit, which was pink as she felt herself becoming horny. She frowned as she began licking herself, moaning when she felt her tongue lick her entrance as she panted.

"Having fun there?" She froze, hearing Sandwhisker's voice as he walked up to her, flicking his tail as he looked at her cunt before looking at her face.

"Shit Sandwhisker, what are you doing here?" She said still not moving from where she was. Seeing him chuckle she got even more agitated than before, being in heat always gave her weird moods and at this point she didn't care if he saw her licking herself.

"Looks like someone could use need some help." Sandwhisker said as Ocelottail flicked her tail, contemplating whether or not to let him, before her need was almost unbearable.

"Fine." She meowed looking away, a bit embarrassed, but he moved over to her as she laid on her back. Feeling his tongue slowly lick the juices coming from her slit. She moaned feeling him slowly lick her walls before stopping, she meowed in protest and watched as he chuckle looking at her.

"Now tell me why you're avoiding me." He said as she frowned, but he was right, she had been making excuses the whole time.

"I-I haven't" She lied as she felt him dip down again, licking her in long slow strokes, she felt herself walls tighten around him before he drew out again, grinning as he watched her squirm.

"I know your lying, now tell me." He said, laying on her so she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't like it when you play with others feelings, you know that." She hissed as she felt him lick her.

"And why is that? You don't know them."

"Yeah but it's wrong, and you know that, you know what it's like to have your heart broken."

"So? That not all I think it's about Ocelottail." He said before moving down to lick her slit again and she moaned as he tongued her.

"Alright already I love you, okay, but your too stupid to figure it out." She said panting before he stopped and pulled it out.

"Your joking right?" He asked as still had his face near her entrance.

"No I'm not you stupid fool." She said before she felt his tongued go deep into her as she arched up to meet him. As she felt him lick up her juices and her he walls tighten around him, she moan as she felt herself cum and felt him eat her out. She moaned again and frowned when she felt him turn her over and get on top of her before setting is length at her entrance.

"Well if you said something earlier we would be in this mess." She heard him say as she remember him asking, even before he met Hazeleyes's mother.

"Sandwhisker we were only apprentices, I wasn't going to tell my best friend I liked him. Besides, you wouldn't have had Hazeleyes" She feeling his tip enter into her before he slammed into her cunt. She screamed in pain as her hymen broke, but soon those cries of pain turn into pleasure as he licked her cheek and pounded his cock deep inside her. Hitting her sweet spot repeatedly as she met his thrust, seeing stars as she felt pleasure from his thick cock filling her up, and shooting hot seeds into her vagina. She moaned before she felt herself tighten around Sandwhisker's stick as he continued banging her. She briefly wonder if he was just doing this to hurt her or because he wanted to, but whatever the case she didn't do a thing about it. She moaned felling his tail shove it's self into her slit as he continued to pound her and twirl his tail inside her core until she felt herself climax around his cock and tail. She heard him groan when he came before pulling out is still cumming dick and shoving it into her ass. She screamed again but the pain didn't last as long as she still felt his tail playing within her entrance and him pumping her ass with his shaft. She moaned and twisted under him before she cummed again around his tail as he shot his seemen into her rump. She panted as she felt his tail leave her before being shoved her her face, she took it in her mouth as she sucked the taste of them off as he pulled out of her and laid beside her panting, the two of them warn out and quickly falling asleep.


	28. Chapter 27

StreamClan

A moon later

Ghostpaw felt his claws dig into the dirt, seeing his mother in the nursery, on any other circumstance he might have like his siblings, but he just couldn't seem to. He sighed going out of a walked when he noticed the gray and white tom, the one that clammed to be his dad.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like in StarClan." He grumbled when he saw the tom look away.

"No, I was kicked out." He said frowning as Ghostpaw tilted his head blinking.

"Why would you have been? Don't tell me I'm related to a fox heart, what's your name anyway?" He said as the warrior shook his head.

"I don't think I'm a fox heart, but my name is Graycloud." He said before Ghostpaw frowned, that was the name his mother said his father was given.

"Fine, but you didn't answer my first question." He said as he saw Graycloud sigh.

"Remember how I said it wasn't your time to join StarClan?" He said flicking his tail as Ghostpaw nodded.

"That was not true, I-I couldn't have your poor mother be by herself." He said as Ghostpaw saw him claw the ground, he clearly knew what happened. "Anyway I gave you a life, my life, because I also wanted you to grow up to be a warrior. I think the reason you can see ghost is because this life shouldn't have been given, but no one but me can take away the life I gave you. Unless of course you died, the next time you die you will die for good, so watch out for water." He chuckled as Ghostpaw saw him fade in and out, the ghost did this all the time, and he wasn't worried.

"Will you ever be a StarClan warrior again?" Ghostpaw said, he couldn't help but feel bad about him being stuck to roam the earth here.

"When you die, I will." He said before disappearing. Poisonoak looked at him as he walked by.

"Crazy tom." He muttered as Ghostpaw sighed, whatever he didn't like Posionoak either.

Angelkit was somewhat grateful she got to sleep in the apprentice den, seeing the nursery crowded with Poisonivy and her kit's, Sandcloud and her kits and brother. Birdsong and her two kits, who ran around chasing each other. Foxflight, Jadepool and Rainheart, who moved in when the found out they were pregnant. When she looked over she saw her leader jump on to the boulder and she knew it was time to walk over and watch a ceremony. She sat down in front with her best friend Demonpaw, he even played some kit games with her friends.

"All who are old enough gather around the big boulder." She heard Snowstar say, her brother joining her side.

"Demonpaw, Ghostpaw step forward." He said flicking his tail Angelkit smiled seeing her friends go up.

"I, Snowstar, leader of StreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Demonpaw, Ghostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Snowstar said as Angelkit watched with a smile, flicking her tail as they went on

"I do." They chorused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Demonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Demonshadow. StarClan honors your stealth and battle skills. Ghostpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ghostwhisperer. StarClan honors your loyalty and forethought, and we welcome you two as a full warrior of StreamClan. A vigil will be held for you two as you guard your camp." He said flicking his tail, before looking at Poisonivy's kits.

"Venomkit, Toxickit and Poisionkit step forward, you three have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you three will be known as Venompaw, Toxicpaw and Poisonpaw. Venompaw your mentor will be Sandytrail. I hope Sandytrail will pass down all he knows on to you. Sandytrail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training, and you have shown yourself to be swift minded and a good hunter. You will be the mentor of Venompaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Venompaw. Toxicpaw your mentor will be Riverdance. I hope Riverdance will pass down all she knows on to you. Riverdance, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training, and you have shown yourself to be cautious and a loyal. You will be the mentor of Toxicpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Toxicpaw. Poisonpaw your mentor will be Flamepatch. I hope Flamepatch will pass down all he knows on to you. Flamepatch, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and brave. You will be the mentor of Poisonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Poisonpaw. StreamClan dismissed." He said as Angelkit saw Toxicpaw frown at the fact her mentor wasn't a clan cat. She went up to Demonshadow and smiled.

"Great job! I knew you'd be one." She said with a purr as he flicked his tail with a smile.

Two nights later Aeron grinned as he watched the nursery, he had sneak into the camp through a hole in the dirtplace as, he looked at the kits, he could take them all, or kill them, but he just really need one dead, besides, he was alone, and if one happened to make a sound he most likely be killed. It didn't take too long for him to spot her, curled up next to some she-cat swiftly he put a claw next to Angelkit's throat, startling her awake, and another cat, not that he saw. He grinned, about to do the job when someone yanked on his tail, and he bit back a yowled.

Sandcloud yanked on this cat's tail, she didn't know his scent and was a good thing she was a light sleeper. The tom twirled around and glared at her as she heard Angelkit cry, staring to wake up the other queens. She watched though as he leapt at her, almost in slow motion as she felt his claws tear into her throat as she struggled to breath, releasing him as she slowly bleed out, he ran though. As she started to see black spots as she chocked on her blood, holding it to her throat as a commotion broke out

"Quick someone! Get Mintgaze!" She heard someone yell as she looked at her kits, her beautiful kits, which included Ash and Angelkit. She saw tears stream down their as she felt herself tear up, this was it for her. She thought looking at each kit, with a raspy voice she spoke.

"A-Ashkit, look after them please, I know you will be a great warrior. Daisykit, keep your high spirit, and your smile makes me smile. Wheezykit, remember your special and important to the clan. Silverkit. . . I hope keep cheering everyone up like you always have. . ." She felt sleepy and the pain in her throat and lungs where dulling, she heard her kits and some queens protest as Mintgaze came to her trying to stop the bleeding with cobwebs. She had to say one last thing to Angelkit, she wished her mate was by her side as she felt her mind drifting off.

"Angelkit, I hope you. . . Will always be the good hearted cat you are. . . Do the right thing, and follow your hearts, all of you." She said, about to slip away when she heard her mate's voices, begging her not to leave.

"I'll never leave, I'll be in StarClan, watching you. I love you Whitefoot, and my kits. . ." She said feeling her heart slowly beat as she heard them protest, she smiled, knowing she had good kits. Her mind fogged and grew black as she closed her eyes, opening them to StarClan.


	29. Chapter 28

Demonshadow watched as Sandcloud slowly bleed out he looked away and clawed the ground as Angelkit and her siblings wails rang through the camp. No matter how much his father tried to hide his scent he still smelt it, he turned, hearing Snowstar run over, looking into the nursery.

"What happened?" He said growing as Demonshadow hung his head.

"I am sorry Snowstar, if I had been more-" Snowstar shook his head.

"Don't Demonshadow, what happened." Snowstar said as Demonshadow looked into the nursery, Whitefoot and the kits had their faces buried into the dead Sandcloud. Demonshadow could see the pain on Snowstar's face as he watched them morn.

"Whitefoot, bring Sandcloud to the center of the camp." He said, as Whitefoot nodded.

"My father was here." Demonshadow said looking at Snowstar who frowned, looking at Angelkit who ran up to him.

"The cat that killed Sandcloud tried killing me." Angelkit cried, over hearing the conversation when she passed by to stay with Sandcloud. Snowstar looked at Angelkit and sighed.

"Demonshadow, you might as well guard the nursery along with Whitefoot after tonight, take turns sleeping." Snowstar said to him and the passing Whitefoot before leaving to help Whitefoot out. He watched Angelkit press her face into her brother and how all the kits gathered around Sandcloud as the queens went to cleaning and rubbing her in mint and lavander. He sat in the back round, a chill that his father tried to murder Angelkit, he kneaded the ground. He wouldn't let that happen again, not to this Angel, his friend. He walked to the body of Sandcloud as cats gathered, everyone was up now some where panicked and sad, asking what happened. Sunbeam and Talonpelt came out of the warriors den.

"Oh my baby!" Sunbeam cried as Talonpelt hung his head. He couldn't help but feel this was his fault, he should have never left.

Ashkit tried to hold back his sniffles, trying to be strong but he let silent tears stream down his face as his sister and adoptive siblings crowed around the only mom he ever knew he watched as some cats stayed up, the first he noticed to go was Birdsong, to take care of her kits. Then Poisonoak and Poisonivy barely stayed before walking back to the warrior's den with faces unreadable, but it wasn't a face that looked sad she was gone. Other warriors he didn't really know left, the rest of the queens then disappeared. He noticed Demonshadow in the background and saw the leader, deputy and medicine cat here along with Whitefoot. Who just kept his nose pressed against Sandcloud's fur, Mintgaze stood by her brother, putting a paw on his back as they silently watched, Otterheart left, but Snowstar stayed, along with her family.

Aeron glared, his way back to home, a plan foiled, but it didn't matter to him, it was a fun game, he couldn't help but remember that he wanted to take some kits to raise to be his soldiers. He would be coming back.


	30. Chapter 29

Otterheart found Snowstar the two nights after the death of Sandcloud. She noticed him up late, along with Demonshadow, who seemed to be sleeping during the day now, some of the queens and other warriors where shaken by the attack and couldn't sleep. The kits, Sandcloud's and his kits weren't their selves, she knew they wouldn't be, they just needed time. She remembered when she and Sandcloud where made warriors, being around the same age, Snowstar was their leader then, but he still had all his lives.

"Snowstar, get some sleep, you look like you need it." She frowned flicking her tail jumping up to share the boulder.

"I know, but Angelkit, she almost died, and would have if Sandcloud wasn't a light sleeper." He sighed as Otterheart watched him with a frown, she wished they knew how much he loved them. It was sweet, in a sad way, she frowned, would they ever know?

"Will you tell them?" She asked, knowing they should know.

"I want to, I just fear the other cats, like Poisonoak and Poisonivy, and their litter. Do you think it's right to let so many loners in? Should we have chased, him away? Am I a good leader" He whispered, so Demonshadow wouldn't hear. She was a bit appalled to hear him say this but she figured this was because of what happened.

"Well Demonshadow does belong here, despite how bad his family was born here. Besides no cat should live where they do, it's horrible, you give cats a chance to be something more. Snowstar, you are a great leader, your not perfect, and I won't be either, but we both know this, and that what makes you good, humble." She said licking his cheek before looking away, surprised to feel his tail wrap around hers. She looked back and felt him put his forehead to hers.

"Otterheart, thank you, for being more than just my deputy. Thank you for being here for me." He whispered as she looked into his amber eyes and smiled back, feeling her heart soar. She smiled and licked his chest, leaning into him.

"I'll always be there for you Snowstar." She whispered.

Demonshadow looked away, seeing their gestures as he looked in the nursery, Whitefoot had been with his kit when his mate died. He sighed watching Otterheart and Snowstar made him feel, lonely. He watched Angelkit sleep and sighed, missing when he got to sleep next to her. She always calmed him down and it was nice to have his pelt against another's Ghostwhisperer of course wasn't going to cuddle with him. It amazed him how understanding this kit was, he sighed, he shouldn't think about her like that. That's when he heard a twig snap and hissed, turning around only to see Ghostwhisperer and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked flicking his ear as he saw Ghostwhisperer look away.

"I just thought we should watch out together, or at least you should get some sleep." Demonshadow heard him say and frowned.

"You sure?" He asked when Demonshadow saw him nod he sighed and went close to the nursery before falling asleep.


	31. Chapter 30

One moon later Foxflight was watching her siblings, Robin and Canarykit playing. Her belly swollen with kits. Her mother, Birdsong, sat next to her, sleeping, she herself was wondering when the kits were coming. That was until she felt a sharp pain in her side and hissed, Birdsong instantly waking up.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Foxflight's pain increased, knowing it was something to do with the kits.

"Ow! Mom I think, the kits are coming." She panted laying on her side from the pain.

"Canarykit! Go get Mintgaze!" Birdsong said, the kit being close to the den, she vaguely heard someone getting her mate, Firefox, before Mintgaze came back with a bundle of herbs and a stick.

"Eat these, and put this in your mouth." Mintgaze said, giving her the herbs and the stick to take into her mouth, she looked at it funny before another wave of pain took over her. Gripping the stick in her jaws she felt Mintgaze put her paws on her belly, another shot of pain rolling through her body.

"Push!" Mintgaze said, Foxflight though she heard Firefox ask if she was okay but she did as she was told and push, pain going through her as her first tom kit was born. Carnarykit watched with gross fascination, felling another wave of pain she pushed again, panting as she gave birth to another tom. She felt her mate lick her forehead before she pushed again, feeling another kit pass through her before she felt herself relax. She sat there panting as she had one she-kit, moving the tiny kits to her belly, purring.

"Shall we name them?" She asked, looking sleepily at Firefox, who laid beside her, licking her ear.

"Yes." He whispered in her ear as he looked at his kits. They where all so tiny, she saw Canarykit still there, looking at them as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's name the oldest Russetkit." She said looking at him as he nodded as she liked the newly named kit, a tabby tom with a white chin and tail tip.

"Can I name one?" Canarykit asked laying on the ground, watching them, Birdsong was about to pull her away when she shook her head.

"It's okay mom. Alright Canarykit, let's hear it." She said as Canarykit pointed at the younger tom.

"Flamekit!" She said and the newly named tom, a longhaired orange cat, was licked before she looked at Firefox, who agreed.

"And let's name the she-kit Vixenkit, after you." He purred as she smiled and nodded, licking his cheek, she bent over and licked the ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and white tail, the bottom half a white till it reach a little more halfway up and became white.

The next three days were uneventful for the clan as things were going smoothly, until Jadepool began kitting. Ghostwhisperer glared at them as she gave birth, he didn't know about Sandwhisker, but it didn't matter. She pushed out a sandy tom with some black stripes on his leg, which confused him a bit, no one related to him, or Wolffang had sandy fur. He vaguely remember the kit looked like someone, he just didn't know who. The next cat was still born, but still a sandy color, he frowned hearing his mother cry for it. He just didn't care, he didn't like them, there was a sandy she-cat, then another she-cat that looked somewhat like his mom, only her fur was a lighter gray with a white chest. He was beginning to wonder if these weren't Wolffang's after all. Until the next cat was born, a gray tabby tom, who looked like Wolffang, and finally a dark gray she-kit. He was about to walk away when he heard Birdsong panic about her bleeding too much. He ran inside and watched as his mother bleed, slowly to death, he felt hot angry tears well up in his face, he didn't care at that moment if he was a grown up tom.

"Can't you do something?!" He yelled at Mintgaze who sadly shook her head.

"Mom! Don't go! Your all I have." He said looking at her weak state, glaring daggers at the kit, Jadepool didn't miss this and to a weak shaky breath.

"Ghostwhisperer. . . You have these kits. . . Don't blame them. . . For this, it is my time. . . Keep them safe, and be strong. . . I love you and them both." She said before passing away, he shut his eyes and looked away, the queens looking sadly at another one of their deaths. Mintgaze looked at him and flicked her tail.

"Birdsong, your kits are almost old enough to eat prey, can you and Foxflight feed the sandy colored ones? Rainheart, I know you have milk, can you feed the other three while you wait for your kits? Ghostwhisperer, you should name them." She said dipping her head as he glared at her, before pointing at the first one.

"Dunekit, then Sandkit, Limekit. . . Stormkit. . . And Cinderkit." He said reluctantly, going down the names by birth, skipping the dead kit. He then dragged his mother to the center of the clearing along with her kit, mint and lavender was used to make her smell nice before burial. Angelkit and Demonshadow sat beside him. There were other cats, but he didn't care a

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said leaning against him as he sighed, feeling a bit calmer, but still upset.

"Thanks." He said with a sigh.


	32. Chapter 31

GustClan

Butterflypaw left the camp, after Silverdust gave birth to five kits, a silver and black spotted tom called Leopardkit. Another silver tom with black rings near his tail tip, named Ringedkit. A sandy colored she-kit named Mothkit. Another silver tom with black stripes named Stripedkit, the last kit was a she-kit with a white pelt and sky blue eyes called Whitekit, all of them shared their mothers look of a British short hair. Butterflypaw left, making sure no one noticed her. It was late at night and the only reason she woke up was the fact she was a light sleeper and heard the queen giving birth. She nearly forgot to meet Blazeclaw by the boarder, they had been meeting for two moons after her sister told her not to. They were just friends, but when she thought that she frowned, she didn't want to be just friends, but being anything more was forbidden. When she saw him by the boarder she smiled and rubbed her pelt against him.

"Hi. . ." She said breathlessly as he smiled, licking her forehead as she closed her eyes. Moving away from her Blazeclaw smiled, whispering into her ear.

"Follow me." He said as she followed him to the gathering place, which was now empty, he stopped and looked at her with his blazing amber eyes. She smiled an padded next to him, leaning against him as they watched the stars.

"I love you." She heard him whisper as she blinked and frowned. She was happy, really happy that someone did, but she was afraid about the code.

"What do you not feel the same way?" He asked pulling away to look at her as she shook her head, why deny the truth.

"No it's not that, but what about the code?" She asked as he sighed.

"I don't know, I know it's wrong, but your all I think about. Please be mine." He said looking at her as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay Blazeclaw, I love you, and nothing in StarClan will change that." She said looking at him with a smile he returned as he began licking her cheek. She licked him back purring, she could image herself with anyone else.


	33. Chapter 32

Oops, that last sentence is suppose to be couldn't not could.

Lemon warning

Blazeclaw continued licking her face, he couldn't help but feel his length become unsheathed as the shared tongues. Then he felt her tail brush his cock, making him moan, he wondered whether or not she did it on accident or not but she kept flicking her tail. He barely contained himself from pouncing on her, he slyly moved his tail next to her entrance and twitched it like she did, chuckling when she moaned back. He felt her tail wrap around his meat and begin to move up and down down his shaft. He felt his stick harden as he groaned with pleasure before shoving his tail into Butterflypaw's tight pussy, feeling her jump and yank his dick he stopped. When she relaxed he began to pump her with his tail as she move up and down his shaft. He grunted as he felt himself cum on him and her tail as she came on his, licking each others tail off she saw her heard lower and give a long slow lick, making his dick twitch.

Butterflypaw wasn't really sure what she was doing, but something inside her made her want this, need this, to need and want him. Normally she wouldn't have done such a thing but when she saw his meat she couldn't help but play with it. When he stuck his tail in her pussy, it had been a bit painful but once he moved it was the most pleasurable thing she ever felt. She began licking his dick when she was rolled over onto her back, she took his meat into her mouth and sharply in took a breath when he began liking her entrance, sticking his tongue into her core. She moaned around his cock and began moving up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue around this dick as she sucked him. She buckled her hips up to be his mouth as he began to harden until she felt his hot salty semen fill her mouth, greedily eating every last drop. That's when she cummed into his mouth and felt him lick up her juices before he pulled his cock out of her mouth and turned around. She felt his dick head at her slit and looked up as he moved his mouth to her ear.

"Do you want this?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes Blazeclaw, I want this-I want you and I to be one." She murmured as he slowly stuck his cock in her tight pussy. She hissed, feeling it stretch her wall to the limit, with his barbed dick scraping her walls. He then thrusted into her, breaking her hymen when he did, making her scream until he thrust himself in and out of her, the pain being replaced by pleasure as they made love. She moaned and jerked up to meet his thrusts crying out his name when he made her climax, and he shoot his seeds into her. She mewed in pleasure as he did slow, deep thrust this time, as she felt herself slowly getting ready for another climax. She felt her wall tighten, waiting for the release, but he was going too slow.

"Faster!" She moaned, seeing him grin as his thrusts increased in pace. She cummed around his cock with a coo of love and pleasure. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, she felt his dick swell up inside of her and shoot another jet of semen into her. Making his dick slip in about out of her slit because of the natural lube they made. Feeling him fill her core with his cock she moaned as he thrusted swiftly into her, grunting as he did so, making her buckle under the pleasure he gave her before she felt her wall draw him in, letting her juices flow at another climax he kept thrusting through. He continued to pound her entrance until he cummed into pussy, releasing his load a his cock twitched. He stopped and gazed at her lovingly, putting his forehead against hers as she purred loudly.

"What are you going!" Butterflypaw and Blazeclaw froze, her head snapping up to see her older sister, Dandelionpaw watching them. Quickly she wiggled out from under him, their connection breaking when she did. Feeling heat rise to her face and a black whole feel opening in her chest she frowned.


	34. Chapter 33

"D-Dandelionpaw! What are you-" Dandelionpaw hissed at her sister, silencing her as she glanced at Blazeclaw. She couldn't believe her sister, that didn't look like friendship, that was forbidden, and it made her sick.

"You! I'll kill you!" She hissed leaping at with claws unsheathed, before a force rammed into her, knocking her over. She hissed at her sister who pinned her down, but Dandelionpaw easily threw her off and leapt at Blazeclaw.

"Stop it!" Her sister cried as she pinned Blazeclaw under her, scratching his face up as he hissed, bitting her paw, yowling in pain as she went to bite his throat. That's when Butterflypaw yanked on her tail, hard and she whirled around. Blazeclaw then pinned her down.

"How could you betray us?" She hissed at her sister who started to cry.

"I-I couldn't help myself, Dandelionpaw I'm sorry but I love him." She said miserably as Dandelionpaw just sat their, feeling defeated.

"Please don't tell. . ." Butterflypaw said as though it were something minor, which made her hair bristle.

"Why shouldn't I?!" She hissed as Butterflypaw looked ashamed.

"For mom and dad, please." She meowed as Dandelionpaw looked away, knowing how disappointed her family would be if the found out. Plus her family would be put in shame for such a thing.

"Fine. I'm not doing it for you, your nothing to me now, but I'll do it for Lionfire and Orangeblossom." She hissed as she was let up, pointing a claw at Blazeclaw.

"You better not do near her, ever again." She hissed as Butterflypaw put her tail on her back, she shrugged it off and left for home.

DustClan

Softbreeze was extremely annoyed and upset, Sandwhisker, her so called mate dumped her for some stupid she-cat. Perhaps it was for the best though, forbidden relationships must not work out anyway. When she found out she was pregnant he left her before she knew he was pregnant. At least he would know about the kits, they were hers now, if he left her for someone else fine. He wasn't having any of her kits and she wasn't telling a soul who their father was. That's when she felt a searing pain going through her and knew Sungaze was needed.

Oakstripe, just hearing a queen give birth was a stabbing reminder as his dead love, Leaf. He vaguely heard there was a ginger and white tom and a ginger and white she-cat. Then a sandy colored tom, given the names Gorsekit, Dawnkit and Dustkit, after that he had to leave the camp, not liking the reminder that was how many Leaf had when she died. He left quickly, the stony landscape was always full of rocks and dust, the prey at best was stuff like lizards and snakes, bird and mice, not much of anything else, until the took some the Oak and Pine forest of the surrounding clans. He nearly barreled into Rosetteflower, a newly mad warrior along with Saborpaw, Boulderpaw and Charmingpaw. Who's new names where Sabortooth, Boulderfall and Charmingheart.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered as Rosetteflower waved her tail.

"It's alright, the prey got away anyway. What are you doing here." She asked flicking her ear as Oakstripe sighed.

"I needed to. . . Get away." He said with a frown as she tilted her head.

"Why." She asked, looking somewhat interested to want to know about his troubles, he sighed, he wasn't too keen on telling her but something about her made him want to tell her, maybe it had to do with her green eyes and how his mate shared a similar eye color, both had green eyes.

"It's just, I heard Softbreeze had her kits, and I was reminded of what I lost." He said looking away, feeling her tail touch his back.

"Think about the things you gained instead." She said as he sighed.

"I know. . . But I can't help but miss her, and my family." He said, losing contact with his siblings.

"Well we're your family now Oakstripe, it's not the same but you have us, and Tarantulafur." She said as he nodded, he knew that, and he loved him. . . He just had a, terrible feeling about him, he thought it would be nothing but he didn't want to believe.

"Thanks." He said, and she was right, at least about some cats, he enjoyed their company, but most cats didn't like it that he wasn't born here.

"No problem, now come help me catch some prey, it's no fun being alone." She said using her tail to grab him and pull him to a place where prey liked to be.

Lynxstar watched, flicking his small tail, he didn't know why but the FlareClan deputy made him wish she was one of them. He watched as he trained her apprentice, somethingpaw, he didn't care who she was. He just watched her from afar, her sleek body and the way she would walked, he liked her. He liked feisty she-cats, but he wanted her to be his and his only, he just wasn't sure how to win her over. So he waited, and watched them as the apprentice chased a squirrel, running over the boarder and killing it. A perfect chance to make his move, hopping from the tree he landed in front of the apprentice, snatching the squirrel from her.

"And what are you doing here? You do know this is our land." He said as Spottedpaw looked up with fear, he couldn't help but notice Tinybreeze make her way to them. As he shoved Spottedpaw's face into the ground, just to scare her.

"Hey! Let her go!" She said as he felt her pounce on him, Spottedpaw by her side, he pushed her off and held the squirrel, he couldn't help but notice that they were a bit thin. He put his mouth to her ear.

"If you want this, you'll have to meet me tomorrow night at the gathering place." He said slyly as Tinybreeze pushed him away, but he saw her look at him strangely.

"Here take the stupid squirrel, I better not catch you here again!" He said as the two cats left, not knowing if she'd keep her promise or not.


	35. Chapter 34

StreamClan

Rainheart sat in the nursery, feeling the warm air of the slow transition into green-leaf, trying to ignore the kits at her belly. Not in the mean way, she knew they couldn't help being related to Wolffang but she tried to ignore that. When she looked at Stormkit though it was clear they were related, so, instead of thinking they were their father's kits she thought of them as Jadepool's. The sweet cat who cared so much about her kits, that helped a bit, but all thoughts about others kits left her mind as she felt a stabbing pain.

"Someone! Get Mintgaze!" She yowled.

Flamepatch watched as his mate gave birth, the first a flame red and white tom. A beautiful light gray she-cat with a white muzzle and blaze, and finally a little silvery she-cats. He looked at them in awe at how small they where.

"What should we name them?" He asked his tired mate, Wolffang's kits now being nursed with Birdsong. Rainheart lifted her head and looked at the tom.

"He reminds me of you, let's name him Firekit." She said as he smile, looking at the middle kit, who was wiggling around, moving.

"I like Dancingkit." He said as Rainheart agreed.

"I like Mistykit for the last one." She said as Flamepatch nodded.

"Then so be it, welcome to the world." He said with a smile, liking his kits, their kits.

FlareClan; next day

Ocelottail looked at her newly born kits with a smile, the oldest, a dark spotted and brown bengal tom named Bramblekit. A tan and brown spotted tom named Servalkit and a cream tan and brown spotted she-kit name Cheetahkit, she looked at them fondly as Sandwhisker and Hazeleyes watched them. She licked her mates muzzle and Sandwhisker returned the favor. Hazeleyes was called out by another warrior, Birchtree, a tom she hung around.

Splotchfur watched as Hazeleyes made her way to the tom, her brown cream fur swaying in the breeze. He frowned and looked away, wishing she could be with him. He tried to think of a way to let her know but he just hadn't had the courage.

"Splotchfur!" He heard her call her name as he made his way to her.

"Yes?" He asked as she tilted her head.

"Wanna go hunting with us?" She asked as he sighed

"Yeah I guess." He said as Hazeleyes looked at him.

"Oh it's nothing, let's go." He said flicking his ear.

I was thinking, would Angelkit and her friends be 5 moons old now? Seeing as there has been a lot of days in a row kind of thing. Well that's all.

StreamClan

A moon later Wolffang and Aeron watched the camp, seeing that Whitefoot and Ghostwhisperer were up watching. Tonight their mission was to take Wolffang's kits, and maybe a few other, from the nursery and bring them back. He'll put off killing Angelkit for later, they hid in the bushes, when their back was turned they used their paws to hit them in the head, knocking them out. Aeron, seeing the kits next to their mother they easily spotted the kit that looked like the ex deputy. Aeron had been here before anyway, durning that cat, Jadepool's kitting, it was common of him to roll in a patch of lavender or garlic to hide his scent. So he knew the names too, Wolffang of course didn't care, he just wanted them to follow in their footsteps. They took the sleeping kits, Stormkit, Cinderkit and Limekit, Aeron set the still sleeping kits on Wolffang's back and took Vixenkit, not that he knew her name, but they left quickly. So far they had kits from each clan, they took them earlier, the young kits under a moon. They had taken Mothkit and Stripedkit from GustClan, Sevalkit and Barkkit from FlareClan and Gorsekit and Dawnkit from DustClan.

HellClan

Timber outwardly looked cold, but inside he thought this place was sick, he heard the yowls of the she-cats in the chamber. He was forced to watch over the kits that they used for part one of their tests. Sure he'd love to leave but the only way out is death, cats who leave are killed, he was born to a family of two. His older brother, in the games nearly killed him, it was a stroke of luck Timber missed his face and clawed his throat. He then saw Wolffang and Aeron drop more clan kits into the mix, that's when he saw a pretty ginger and white underbelly she-cat get dropped in. The apprentice aged tom felt some need to help her, but he shook it off, he valued this terrible life. Her cries for their mother, their cries for their mom, he knew it was going to be a long dark night. He watched them leave and the hole close over them so he was in darkness. He heard some kit fights ensue, he tried blocking them out but it was of no use. He would have had prey kill and give them too the kits, like he had been, but they could smell who went down there. Then they would kill all of them in there, then he would die as well, and as bad as this life was he hung on, hoping life would get better some how. He sighed, listening to the night.


	36. Chapter 35

Lemon warning.

HellClan

Aeron p grinned seeing Calypso in his den, her back turned toward him as his length hardened, seeing as smelling her heat. Without warning her mounted her, slamming into her pussy repeatedly. Digging his claws into her as he bit her scruff, his meat stick filling her tight hole as he grunted. He heard her moan in pleasure and meet his thrusts as he felt her walls try and suck him in. Feeling himself knotting inside her, he then shot a jet of hot semen into her womb. Pounding harder into his mate he let go of her scruff and grinned, looking at her.

"Who do you want?" He grunted, but he slowed down his pace before he felt her arch her back.

"You!" She shouted, as he went just slow enough to keep her on the edge.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked clawing her pelt as she hissed with the mixture of pain and pleasure. He moved her head to his ear, hearing her moan with each thrust.

"I want you to fuck me until we can't move anymore." He heard her purr in he ear, nibbling it as he groaned, pumping in and out of her fast, feeling her walls squeeze his dick. She moaned as he felt her cum around his cock, moaning when he felt her tail play with his balls. He yelled as he came inside her, their juices making his pace faster as he dug his claws into her pelt, and felt her tugging his ear down. He cummed into her core, his seeds shooting pleasure into her as he so, feeling her rub his nut sack with her tail. He grunted as he kept his pace while he cum, grinning when he felt her cum around him again.

Calypso moan, feeling their juices dripped down her legs, only making her feel more horny. The pain of his teeth and nail where barely there, and if it was she wouldn't care, she liked pain. She kept messaging his ball sack until she felt them tighten, she felt him slam into, seeing stars as she cummed forcing his seeds inside her. She threw her head back as he hot semen dripped down her body, moved them so that she was facing him. He grinned and continued to shove his meat into her entrance, pulling it out and shoving it back in. She moaned as he fucked her pussy with long, hard strokes, she also felt herself cum again he slammed into her. She panted but he didn't finish as he cummed into her, only to pull out and spray her with his seeds. He just about forced it down, making her gag, but she gladly suckled his dick like he was a queen and she the kit, pawing at his balls as she did so, loving the taste of them on him. She did this until he cummed, three, the first time she drank up all his cock had to offer. The next time she swallowed some of it, but there was so much it dripped off, making a mess all around her mouth. The last time her cummed he pulled out and made his way back to her entrance and began to fuck her again. Banging his stick into her core, making her moan loudly as he did so, making her yowl and writhe with pleasure as he licked the semen off her. She then got on top of him and began slamming her pussy down on his meat stick, feeling him cum inside her again, feeling her walls grip his dick and as she felt herself climax. He then flipped her back and rolled her onto her belly and shoved his slick dick into her ass, which slipped in easily. She yowled with pleasure, feeling him twin their tail together before shoving it in her pussy, which the both began to play with. She began seeing stars with this pleasure, still amazed she could still cum, getting both their tail slick. She then felt him cum into her tailhole, making her yowl again as he continue to ravish her ass, and their tail pump her tail. She panted as she cummed again, getting tired as he cummed in her butt, pulling their tails out she put her cummed covered tail to his face as he put his to hers, licking it clean. She felt him get off her, and she was about to move when he clawed her hind legs and stuck his tongue in her pussy, licking their juices, around her entrance before shoving his tongue in and began licking her wall roughly and hard, making her moan. Almost ready to pass out from exhaustion, she was surprised when he made her cum hard, twice.

"I'll be back, I need to kill the weak kits." He said before he got up and left her in their juices and blood.


	37. Chapter 36

Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded more in a while, I do isn't have Internet.

It may seem they are being apprentices early but I think all the single days add up for that

StreamClan

Almost a moon later Demonshadow watched as Snowstar make Venompaw, Toxicpaw and Poisonpaw warriors. Taking the names Venommouth, Toxicberry and Poisonclaw , he sighed, just what he needed, warriors with no manors. He was glad he had to stay near the nursery, but he was so tired of watching them, but he had to stay awake for Angelkit's ceremony.

"Ashkit, Daisykit, Wheezykit, Silverkit and Angelkit, step forward. The five of you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Ashkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope I will pass down all I know on to you. Daisykit, from this day forward you will be known as Daisypaw, your mentor will be Riverdance. Riverdance, you had received excellent training from , and you have shown yourself to be patient and kind. You will be the mentor of Daisypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Daisypaw. Wheezykit from this moment on you will be known as Wheezypaw. Poisonoak had received excellent training, and you have shown yourself to be battle skills and persistence. You will be the mentor of Wheezypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wheezypaw. Silverkit, from this moment on you will be known as Silverpaw. Flamepatch had received excellent, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Angelkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Angelpaw. Demonshadow you had received excellent training from Otterheart, and you have shown yourself to be stealth and battle skills. You will be the mentor of Angelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Angelpaw." Snowstar said as Demonshadow nodded, wondering if he gave her Angelpaw because of his condition. Either way he smiled as Angelpaw came up to him with a grin and he smiled back, he couldn't help but notice she looked so much like his dead friend.

"Yay! I can't wait to train, when can we start?" He heard her ask as he smiled.

"Now if you'd like." He said with a smile as she nodded, the two taking off.

Angelpaw felt her heart pound when she was near him, or maybe the fact she was still happy from being an apprentice. When ever he told her to crouch or stalk she'd get distracted by their closeness. She was beginning to wonder if this feeling was coming from her past self, or her. They stayed out and hunted, she caught a fish for the first time and toured the boarder. They did this till the sun went down and went back home.


	38. Chapter 37

HellClan

Cream looked around frantically as she and her little sister were lowered into the the area, after failing for both tests. She frowned remembering how they both failed miserably. She looked at her little sister and frowned, knowing one of them had to share a terrible fate.

"Fight or die." She heard Aeron growl as she saw her sister leap at her half heartedly. It was then she remember her mothers dying words, to take care of Haily. The two hit the ground and it was them, she fought back but barely as they fought scratching each other. Cream the faked a defeat, she didn't want to go to the chambers, but Haily was all she had. She didn't want her to have that fate, Cream laid there as she felt herself be lifted up and taken into the chambers, that smelt of fear and something else. The tom that carried her in stuck her head in a fox trap, and put her two hind legs.

"Just a warning, don't move to much, or you might lose your head." He chuckled before leaving. She noticed other cats where around her, too far to be any help but close enough to see their defeated faces. When she struggled it tightens around her.

"That's useless, believe me, I tried." A gray and white she-cat with green eye said frowning as Cream frowned, as she saw some toms walk in.


	39. Chapter 38

StreamClan

Snowstar flicked his tail, a almost a moon ago the missing kits where gone. Wolffang knew how to hide his scent in the water, the ones he felt bad for was Ghostwhisperer and Whitefoot. While they were alright, Foxflight, in a hysteria any mother might have said some not nice things to them. While it was sad he understood it was not his fault, and now everybody was mad at him for not knowing where the kits where.

"All cats going to the gathering lets go." He said, jumping off the rock, he took less then normal cats, the others took turns watching the camp, most of his warriors where grumpy. When they arrived he noticed they were the last ones, just wanting to get the day over with, he looked at the gathering and notice the other cats with fewer cats, and they all looked worried. He hopped up on his stone, receiving a glare from Lynxstar. /What's his problem. . ./ He though before looking at the crowd, he heard Charcoalstar start the gathering, but what he had to say interested him.

"If anyone has seen Sevalkit and Barkkit please bring them back, someone took them from their home, the ex StreamClan deputy scent had been scented near our camp." He said looking at Creamstar who looked a bit surprised.

"We too are missing kits, Mothkit and Stripedkit have gone missing too." Creamstar said flicking her tail as she looked at Snowstar.

"Gorsekit and Dawnkit are gone, I think Snowstar has something to do with this." Lynxstar hissed as Snowstar was shooked he'd think such a think.

"Hey I'm missing kits too, Limekit, Cinderkit, Stormkit and Vixenkit are gone, but I suspect Wolffang did take them, with some help." Snowstar said while Lynxstar didn't look convinced. That's when he hear a scream that was cut off, every cat turned their head and saw Angelpaw in a death hold. Aeron's claws around her neck, the cats that now picked up the smell hissed.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her." He grinned as Snowstar felt frozen.

"I'll let her go in return for my son." Aeron said, Demonshadow clawed the ground. He didn't want to go back, but he wasn't going to let her die, not another friend. He looked at Snowstar, who was frowning, unsure what to do. Demonshadow sighed and stepped forward.

"Fine, just let her go." He said walking up so his father could see him. He watched the wide Angelpaw run toward him, a cat tried tackling Aeron but he managed to pin him down.

"Next cat who attacks me is dead, then you'll never find your kits." He said as Demonshadow hear a collective gasp and hisses, he let up the cat who ran away. He felt Angelpaw burry her head in his chest and sob.

"I don't want you to go." She said quietly as he broke away from her.

"I know you don't, and thank you, but I made a deal Angelpaw. Good luck." He said in a shaky breath, he was kind of scared about going back. As he walked to his fathers side.

"Let's go you stupid piece of fox dung." He said as Demonshadow followed him.

Angelpaw frowned, as he walked away, when she saw Aeron turn around.

"Follow me and I'll kill you." He said as they walked. She turned back to Snowstar who frowned and looked away, she could see the leaders where a bit shaken looking.

"Why can't we go after him?!" Angelpaw asked as Ashpaw and Silverpaw stopped her from following them.

"Because he managed to sneak up on the whole meeting, and catch you." Snowstar said frowning before Creamstar looked at her.

"Not that your warriors are my concern but this stranger managed pull my best fighter to the ground." Creamstar said, Lionfire was the one that attacked, any other warrior and GustClan would have been laughed at, but she new stories of him.

"What about those kits?! Shouldn't we follow him?" Angelpaw frowned as Snowstar flicked his ear.

"You know going there is suicide, they train them to fight without mercy." He said as she frowned.

"Exactly, that's why we got to save them." She argued in front of clan.

"Why can we all go check?" She asked as Snowstar sighed.

"Because Demonshadow said he has an army, all the cats in his area, going there would be foolish, he has the better paw if we go to him, I'm done arguing, and I think it's best to call it quits." Snowstar said looking at the other leaders who nodded. Angelpaw was about to go on but Snowstar have her a look to be quiet.

"I agree." Charcoalstar said jumping off and leaving as FlareClan left, followed by GustClan and DustClan.


	40. Chapter 39

For those who caught the mistake I'm sorry, I uploaded the wrong chapter. I have this urger to start so many stories.

When they went home and went everyone went to sleep Angelpaw got up and left the den, when she ran into Firefox.  
"I've got to use the dirt place." She meowed, leaving when she ran into Ghostwhisperer.  
"What are you doing here?" Ghostwhisperer demand as Angelpaw frowned.  
"Nothing." She frowned as Ghostwhisperer sighed.  
"Angelpaw." He said firmly as she sighed.  
"I wanted to go find Demonshadow, you don't know what it was like there." Angelpaw said as Ghostwhisperer looked at Angelpaw funny.  
"You've never been there before." Ghostwhisperer said as Angelpaw sighed.  
"You're right, but-" She was cut off.  
"But nothing, I don't want you getting hurt." Ghostwhisperer said flicking his tail as Angelpaw frowned.  
"What about what happened when Demonshadow was an apprentice, I know you saw it better than anyone there." She said flicking her tail as Ghostwhisperer closed his eyes.  
"Alright fine. Stay near me." He said.  
"We're going too!" Daisypaw said as Ashpaw, Silverpaw and Wheezypaw joined them. Angelpaw was frowning when she saw here siblings, and Ghostwhisper looked annoyed.  
"You guys barely know how to fight. You know you could be killed right?" As he got determined stares. Angelpaw nodded, even though she was already going as everyone copied the movements, but Wheezypaw look like he hesitated. Angelpaw didn't really want him to go because of his condition, but she couldn't stop him.  
"I can fight, and I'd hate to miss some action." Poisonclaw said with a grin as the others look at him. Angelpaw looked at him tilting her head but out of the other siblings she'd rather have him.  
"Fine. I hope StarClan follows. Now don't interrupt me if I'm talking." Ghostwhisperer said frowning as they went on.

Ghostwhisperer felt a bit better that he wasn't the only warrior going.  
"Okay, where did you say they went?" He asked Graycloud as he saw his father sigh.  
"I can't believe you're letting them come. I can't believe I'm even letting you try." Graycloud said closing his eyes as Ghostwhisperer sighed.  
"I know, but Demonshadow is my best friend, he ran away for a reason." Ghostwhisperer said as Graycloud sighed.  
"Fine follow me." He said and lead the way.


	41. Chapter 40

Lemon warning, rape warning.

HellClan  
Cream frowned seeing two large toms, both scarred, both of them stocky and strongly built. The first was a brown maine coon tom with yellow eyes, the next a black and white tom with green eyes.  
"Oh hey isn't that the new one?" The large brown tom asked.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, your right Dimitri." The black and white one smirked as they walked over to her, she tried to wiggle free but the fox trap yanked at her throat, so she just watched in silent terror, trying not to show it on her face as Dimitri loomed over her.  
"Oh she's a pretty one." The black and white one said as Dimitri smirked.  
"She's mine." He declared as though Cream was an item.  
"I'm glad my mate died, I always wanted to fuck a virgin, again." Dimitri grinned as Cream stared wides eyed.  
"What?!" Cream squeaked, but she was ignored as the other tom frowned. She knew what they did to she-cats down here but it didn't make it anymore bearable.  
"Come on Dimitri you already had one once." The other complained as Dimitri hissed.  
"Too late Chase. . . If you want the front though be my guest, it wasn't like there's a rule against getting an oral." He said as Chase grinned with power the two of the got on the end of her, Cream shut her jaw as Chase tried shoving his growing cock in. She could feel her heart pound as Dimitri mounted her and Chase still trying to put it in her. She couldn't move the lower part of her body away though as he set his meat stick at her entrance. She wanted to protest but Chase was still in her face, and with the way the three fox traps where set, she was force to have her rump in the air to have enough to breath with the one around her neck. She cried out in pain as she felt the large tom shove his dick all the way into her, breaking her hymen as his barbs tore into her. Her cry was cut short though as Chase shoved his cock into her mouth. She would have bit him but Dimitri was painful thrusting into her with force. Making it hard to think about anything, that and Chase was also thrusting into her as she gagged around him. Then she of course could see the other she-cats, sometimes looking at her, but their expression were too dead looking. The she gagged again, nearly choking on Chase's semen as he came in her mouth, she felt her slit get tighter around Dimitri's, and as much as she wished she didn't she felt herself cum as she cried. They snickered and pulled out of her, leaving her to deal with feeling of being violated and dirty.


	42. Chapter 41

StreamClan  
Ghostwhisper followed his father as they walked, seeing the sun begin to rise as they were no longer on their land. They had to stop once or twice because of Wheezypaw's condition.  
"How long is this walk going to be?" Poisonclaw asked flicking his tail as Ghostwhisperer glance at him.  
"I don't know, just be quiet." Ghostwhisperer said as the five apprentices and Poisonclaw where behind him.  
It wasn't long before the dense forest started to disappear and rocks started to get bigger.  
"Almost there, stay here while I scout the area." Graycloud said as Ghostwhisperer nodded and warned the others.

Angelpaw's heartbeat increased as everything they did was now silent. She saw Ashpaw look around before spotting a puddle and pointed.  
"We should hide our scent." He Whispered as Ghostwhisperer looked annoyed that he made a noise, but sighed, knowing he was right. So now Angelpaw rolled in the mud wrinkling her nose but not complaining with her voice. Daisypaw though, said ew and got glared at. When Ghostwhisperer looked at something she could not see and nodded, they crouched to the floor and ran silently into the mouth of a large cave and Angelpaw froze for a second in fear, not only was scared of the large black hole but she also didn't like the fact that she could see guards. When Ghostwhisperer walked up to them like it was nothing she just hoped he knew what he was doing. Of course the big burly toms stopped them, claws unsheathed.  
"Who are you?" A large gray tom asked with his perching green eyes. Next to him a pointed brown and cream tom with icy blue eyes. Angelpaw tried acting natural but heard Wheezypaw's breathing to become uneven. Poisonclaw acted as if he was a cat from there.  
"They're prisoners of course Malice, we found them near our territory." He said as the guard blinked and narrowed his eyes.  
"We don't take prisoners you. . . You should know that." Malice said as the other cat walked toward them, Angelpaw nearly thought they were going to see through this act and kill them.  
"I know but that was Aeron's order for today, if you want to look like a fool in front of him be my guest but I'd hate to get him mad." Ghostwhisperer said coolly as Malice narrowed his eyes and looked at the other tom.  
"Fine." Malice hissed as Ghostwhisper and Poisonclaw pushed the apprentices in side.  
"That was close." Daisypaw sighed as Poisonclaw glared at her.  
"Shhh." He hissed as they followed Ghostwhisperer in the dim light, Angelpaw was a bit relieved to have found light in the cave, no matter how odd the glowing mushrooms where. She could feel Silverpaw's and Ashpaw's fur against her own but couldn't really make out much of them. What really creeped her out was the smell of blood and fear and noises that sounded like cats in pain, or worse.  
"We're looking for the kits first." Ghostwhisperer said quietly, but she had the feeling that it was more toward her. She frowned, she wanted Demonshadow back, but no kit deserved to be here. She trusted Ghostwhisperer as he lead her down the dark tunnels, she felt and smelt the presences of unknown cats along the way but they where stopped. She got a weird feeling though as they ended up in a two way place and Ghostwhisperer stopped, flicking his tail. She felt the need to go to the right but he was going to go the other way. She yanked on his tail and took the right, too deep in enemy territory to argue about where to go as she lead them to a dark area, near stepping off the edge. She could hear the crying of kits though and was about to climb down when a voice nearly made her jump.  
"I don't think so." She heard as a cat tackled her, but her friends circled them, leaving the pit as one block, not that it was a deadly fall. She hissed and pushed him off her, she had a feeling though he was only half heartedly fighting her.  
"Ooh seven against wrong, you know all I have to do is call an alert. Give me one reason why I shouldn't." The color of the tom was impossible to make out without the light, she head someone hiss, guessing it was Poisonclaw.  
"Because your gang took our kits." Ghostwhisperer hissed, in the darkness Angelpaw heard hear heart beat and the rustling of fur.  
"Oh where those yours? Too bad no one cared about me as a kit. What's it like? That clan life." She heard him saying as she tilted her head.  
"It's a place where you fight for your land, and share good and bad times." Silverpaw said quietly.  
"A place with honor, unlike here, I can smell blood everywhere."  
"Fine take your kits, only if you take me to your clan life. I'm not going to help you though if you get caught. I'm not helping you, but I will leave with you, unless you don't make it out of here, then I'm going to pretend I'm on their side. I'm Timber by the way." He said as Angelpaw sort of relaxed, but the furs on her back still puffed up and she still had an uneasy feeling.  
"I don't trust him." Poisonclaw mumbled.  
"Well it's not like we have a choice, too bad he has brains." Ghostwhisperer whispered.  
"I heard that, hurry up before I change my mind." Timber said  
Angelpaw turned around and cautiously landed on the ground, trying not to step on the kits, but this blackness gave her the shivers as she suspected her past life had, but her senses where heightened.  
"I'll pass them up." She said sniffing, hearing prey scatter at her feet and feeling tiny bodies of kits, probably only three moons old, maybe younger, or older.  
"Who's there?!" Squeaked a tiny voice as Angelpaw leaned down to scent Vixenkit.  
"Oh thank StarClan your safe, come on, let's take you home." She said as she picked up the she-kit and felt along the pit for the edge and setting her down. She smelt Ghostwhisperer near and soon felt him pick the kit up before going back.  
"I want to see mommy!" Another kit said as Angelpaw pinpointed the fur ball, the smell reminded her of GustClan, so she grabbed him, soon though she collected all the kits, glad none had gotten killed, she was pondering whether she should grab the kits that weren't born in the clan when Ghostwhisperer's voice cut threw.  
"Angelpaw we have to leave, others are coming!" He hissed as they made sure they got them all. Vixenkit, Limekit, Stormkit and Cinderkit where all from her clan. She found Gorsekit and Dawnkit, from DustClan, and Serval and Barkkit from FlareClan. Mothkit and Stripedkit from GustClan. If she had Vixenkit in her mouth and if she could see she'd know Ashpaw had Stormkit, Daisypaw had Limekit, Wheezypaw had Cinderkit, Silverpaw had Gorsekit Poisonclaw had Dawnkit in his mouth and Gorse and Servalkit on his back and Ghostwhisperer had the last three, since Timber wasn't helping. By the time they had them all on bored though Angelpaw heard a chillingly familiar voice.


	43. Chapter 42

"Where do you think your going with my kits?" Wolffang said as she heard Timber speak.

"Sir I would have warned earlier but they knocked me out." Timber lied, but Wolffang didn't even care about what he said.  
"Timber! Demitri! Katharine! Chase! Help me take them to Aeron, all of them. It's so nice knowing I can hurt you now." He hissed with a sick joy. Angelpaw gulped and felt a cat shoving her side, she heard a kit cry an her vision kick in as the blue mushrooms light the place again, she saw a dark and light colored tom, which she guess was white and black since the only way she saw the colors of his pelt was the fact the blue light that shined on it was the only way to see the other color. As they walked on Angelpaw could feel anxiety build up in her body and she could smell the fear of the kits and her clanmates, she tried not thinking about what they did to cats hear.  
"I hope he keeps one of these she-cats." The cat next her sneered as the other tom she didn't know laughed. She hated the sound, till she heard Katharine speak with a voice like acid.  
"I hope we get to torture them, I can't remember the last time I made someone scream, from pain that is." She hissed a laugh, Angelpaw began to hear the familiar wheezing and knew he was about to have a panic attack.  
"Ow!" Wheezypaw yelped around a kit as she heard Katharine laugh.  
"Oh too easy." She said before Wolffang growled.  
"Shut up." He said, it wasn't much longer till light was seen and it was somewhat dim because there was a hole that used the sky as light. Angelpaw figured it was early in the morning but she wasn't sleepy, she was wide wake and scared at the large cave, which once again had a large pit and had ledges and rocks along the walls that could be reached by a good jump. Not that any of them could, too many kits to carry, she saw three cats leap down and couldn't believe what she saw. Of course there was that creep that nearly killed her, Demonshadow's father, then a tortoiseshell cat with yellow eyes the worst thing though was seeing Demonshadow in front of the two with a grin. He looked the same, accept for a few new scratches on his pelt and a nick in one of his ears, but he didn't act the same. His smile was one of smugness and his eyes held an evil glint in them.  
"Severed I found these crow food cats trying to steal from us." She heard Wolffang growl as Severed snickered, Angelpaw refused to even think of this cat as Demonshadow, walked forward, Angelpaw set the kit down and stood over her discreetly as Severed in Demonshadow's body grinned looking them over.  
"Well you know the rules. All who tried to escape will die, although I'd like to kill them one by one, I'm sure Demonshadow would love to see that. Starting with her, she's been around, to bad you can seem to learn from your past." Severed said as he flicked tail around and under her chin as she mentally felt some part within her flinch, but she hissed at the contact. Soon the fear in her began to bubble with rage at things they did here, and her, some part of her was angered that they killed her in a past live.  
"What did you do to Demonshadow?!" She hissed as Severed, who walked away after the contact turned to face her sharply, with that wicked grin.  
"He's nothing but an annoying hum in my mind. Although I don't mind letting him see the things I do." He laughed in her face as she hiss lashing her tail.  
"Someone bring her to the pit." Severed said leaping down and disappearing into the pit, Angelpaw felt herself be pushed to the edge by the black and white tom with green eyes. She looked back at her friends and Ashpaw and Ghostwhisperer try to forward but was blocked by Katharine, who was a calico, half of her right face though was black along with a yellow eye. Her other side was a ginger color along with a blue eye on her left, the only white was on her chest. She soon noticed more cats, more than her clan ever had as the filled the arena, sitting on the rocks. The black and white cat kept pushing her until she was at the edge, then he pushed her in. She twisted so that she landed on her feet and faced Severed, she barely had time to think before he attacked her, she moved so that he caught her flank rather than her neck as she was about to aim a blow at his face when she remember Demonshadow was still there so she just jumped back and, not before he cut her chest.  
"What's a matter, why won't you fight back?" He laughed leaping at her and pinning her down claws to her neck.  
"Oh how I've wanted to kill you for so long." He chuckled as Angelpaw struggled.  
"Demonshadow help! I know your still there!" She called in Severed death hold.


	44. Chapter 43

HellClan: Demonshadow's view  
It felt so wrong have Severed mind in his body, Demonshadow could read every thought the killer had, how Severed took his body was a bit of a mystery to him. It pained Demonshadow to watch as he saw his friends captured, but when he heard that Angelpaw was the Angel he knew in this hell was a surprise. Almost anyway, he alway noted how she reminded him of Angel. To hear that Severed was going to kill her by Demonshadow's paw, against his will was unbearable, but Severed was too strong for him, until he heard Angelpaw speak to him. Gathering up his mental strength he commanded his body to freeze, loosen his hold and push Angelpaw way.  
/You just don't know when to quit do you?/ He heard Severed growled as Demonshadow tried pushing him out of his mind, he was vaguely aware of his body stumbling around like a weirdo but he had it. He was done being a puppet and being used, he was aware of himself fighting the one inside his mind. He kept at it, pushing him out with his mind, and as he did so he felt himself fight with Severed, clawing, hissing and biting each other. He was vaguely aware of the pain he felt on his body where Severed injured him in his mind, until Severed pinned him down belly up and ripped his claws into his soft flesh.  
"Whatcha going to do now?" Severed grinned, about to land a deep scar into Demonshadow, he lashed out, meaning to get his face but he missed and got his throat, cutting his jugular. Severed recoiled and choked on his blood, but smiled.  
"So you're not a sissy." He said before fading away from his mind, Demonshadow blinked a few times and he was seeing the arena, able to move again and he felt weak but he was him.  
"Demonshadow? Is it you?" Angelpaw said looking at warily as he smiled at her.  
"Yeah it's me." He said, but he looked around with a frown at all the cats starting at him.

Through Timber's eyes  
Timber watched as Severed, Demonshadow? He wasn't to sure but Demonshadow's acted like he had something on his head he was trying to shake off and was stumbling around like he ate a lot of catnip. After awhile though he stopped and was acting normal, Timber then had think of something as he disappeared and pretended he ran to the arena, out of breath.  
"Twolegs! Not far from the entrance!" He held as the cats started to scatter, either trying to fend the twolegs off, either way that took the attention off he looked to Poisonclaw who was closet to him.  
"Come on!" He whispered as the other cats started to yell. He saw Demonshadow and Angelpaw grabbed a kit off Ghostwhisperer's back and follow him out. He headed to the back exit to a new life, if they could get there before anyone found out his lie.

Cream heard the shouts and felt fear creep into her, she wasn't sure what was happening but she wanted to get away. She notice her peg for the fox trap was loose on her hand leg, and if she could get away and lose a limb, that's what she was going to do. She yanked on it, hissing at the pain but she managed to pull it out. She moved so that her claw was to the rope of her other leg and scratched it, the rope snapped but she felt the claw rip into her skin but she was free to loosen the on around her neck. She cut that with her claws, carefully this time and looked around at the other she cats to the gray and white she-cat and tried freeing her.  
"No go, we'll be fine for now." She said as Cream looked at her with a frown before glancing at the others.  
"My kits are here, I'm not leaving them alone here. Leave while you have the chance." Said a calico, Cream sighed and closed her eyes before leaving, she'd be back for them, but now she needed to leave. She ran and begin to realize why they were making a fuss, twolegs where near the front, now though she just wanted to leave, she headed for the back exit and ran into strange cats, who smelt nothing like HellClan. They also had kits, so she didn't say anything except follow them as the ran, she wanted to know what they were doing and they didn't seem to notice her, after sometime they stopped and she hid in bushes as the group caught there breath.  
"That was close, thanks Timber." She heard the silver she-cat say when she set the kit down as Timber copied.  
"Yeah well whatever." Timber shrugged before Cream narrowed her eyes, she was quiet confused but she wanted to know more about these strange cats, so she stepped of the bushes and watched as the cats hissed and guarded the kits, which was strange for her to see anyone but the mother to care for other kits. If they were lucky enough to have a good mother, some of course weren't so lucky.  
"I'm not here to turn you guys in, I'd like to know where your off to."

Silverpaw blinked as Ghostwhisperer explain the way of the clan and what they do, when she heard that this cat wanted to live a different life. Silverpaw was glad there was one last Hellclanner.  
"I hate be rude but we need to leave, I want back up behind us if they decide to hunt us down, which is what they do when cats leave their clan. Thought I'm guessing Demonshadow was an exception." Timber said as Silverpaw looked at him, she was thankful she wasn't born in such a clan, everyone grabbed the kits again, who either complained about being scared, tired or hungry and or all of the above. Silverpaw's paw's her but she knew they were lucky to get out of there with their lives. She glanced at Ashpaw and frowned, seeing that look of silent disappointment, she could guess why, she knew that Ashpaw cared for his sister, and of course she was also hers, but she knew what it felt like to want to keep on of her blood relatives safe, with that sudden thought she frowned at the face that her mother was gone. She suspected that Ashpaw felt as helpless as she was when she could help Angelpaw out.  
She was glad when the territory started to look familiar, and smell like StreamClan. She was tired of having the taste of fur in her mouth, but she didn't want to meet the wrath that was sure to come from those who were waiting at home, the sun was just about out.


	45. Chapter 44

StreamClan  
Snowstar woke up to the sound of Riverdance calling from the den.  
"Come in!" He shouted, blinking sleep from his eyes as he saw the worried look on her face.  
"Snowstar, it's the apprentices, they're all gone, I went to look for Daisypaw to train her but she wasn't there." Riverdance said with a frown as Snowstar got to his feet.  
"What?! Go get some warriors Riverdance, and let's make a search party." Snowstar said as he went to go get Otterheart, to put her in charge. He made his way to the guarding post and saw her there as she glance at him.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as Snowstar felt a knot in his chest, mostly because his children were missing.  
"The apprentices, all of them are missing. I need you to watch over the camp." He said as she frowned.  
"Right, hurry up and find them." She said walking to the middle of camp. Snowstar noticed that most of the warriors look worried and those willing to look where Duststorm, Riverdance, Firefox, Whitefoot and Flamepatch were going to help. Once they were ready they left the camp, Snowstar tracked their scent but he could guess where they went.  
"Snowstar I'm sorry. I should have woke you Angelpaw said she was going to make dirt when. I just didn't think anything of it." Firefox sighed, Snowstar flicked his tail, a bit annoyed but he knew Firefox was a trustful warrior and meant well.  
"I just hope we find them. . ." He said with a frown, as they got to the edge of the boarder. What he saw next made him both proud and angered at the fact that two of his warrior and five apprentice had came back, along with two strangers and the missing kits.  
"Vixenkit?!" Firefox said running to the unknown tom, who set the kit down and backed away as the father ran up to her and licked her fur down.  
"Daddy! I missed you!" She cried as Snowstar soon turned to them, torn between yelling at them and congratulating them.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do." He said looking at his kits before glancing at the others, but he was relieved that they were all alright. Someone took the kit who had been hanging on to Ghostwhisperer's back and the group headed home.  
When he heard what they had to say he thought about what they should do. Vixenkit, Stormkit, Limekit and Cinderkit were returned to the nursery, Foxflight, of course was ecstatic and in tears that her daughter was home, and safe. He turned to the two warriors and told them they had to share apprentice duties for putting the other apprentices in danger, and he confirmed his guess as he saw Demonshadow, not that he was going to punish someone who went with that HellClanner somewhat against his will. Then there was the case of the two cats who wanted to join the clan, he decided to let them, seeing as they helped bring the kits back.  
"While you did a good job getting the kits back I can't make you warriors, I know for a fact I haven't taught Ashpaw very much of anything." Snowstar said flicking his tail as he climbed the high rock. Learning the names of the strange cats he nodded.  
"Clan meeting." He called as the clan gathered around.  
"As some may or may not know our apprentices and a few warriors managed to bring are kits home. Then there are our two new clan mates I must name, I know they weren't born here but they helped bring the kits back. Timber from this moment on you will be known as Timberwolf." He said, not that the feline reminded him of his ex deputy but because the animal was strong one.  
"Cream from this moment on you will be know as Cream-" He was about to go on but the she-cat cut him off.  
"Please give me a new name, I don't want to be reminded of my time there." She said with a glossed over look that seemed to revile pain.  
"Very well, from this moment on you will be known as Sungaze. Timberwolf, Sandytrail will teach you are ways, and Flamepatch you will teach Sungaze of our ways." He said looking at the two who nodded.  
"The other kits have to be delivered to their clan, so when Mintgaze finishes checking them I need Riverdance, Whitefoot and I will deliver them and come back for the other kits. Make sure nothing happens to them, I'd hate to start a war." He said before leaping off the rock and going over to Mintgaze.  
"You will come with us too right?" He asked, simply because medicine cats, usually, were good peacemakers.  
"Of course, and they are ready to be sent home." Mintgaze said dipping her head as she glance at the two DustClanners, Dawn and Gorsekit. She grabbed one and Riverdance, who joined them when Whitefoot came in the den while he spoke to Mintgaze.  
"Let's go." He said as he left camp.

When he reached the boarder of DustClan he waited for a patrol to come by. When a patrol consisting of Oakstripe, Sabortooth, Hawkeye, Rosetteflower and Dustypaw stopped them, Sablrtooth hissed.  
"Well it looks like StreamClan gave the kits up." He hissed as Oakstripe whacked him with his tail.  
"Thank you Snowstar for bringing them back." Oakstripe said as Mintgaze and Riverdance set the kits down, close to the boarder where Hawkeye and Rosetteflower picked them up. Then left to return the kits home, Oakstripe looked at his two remaining clanmates.  
"Come on." He said when Snowstar turned around to pick the others kits up, he couldn't help but not like that tom that accused him for stealing something, but he wasn't in the mood for a fight.


	46. Chapter 45

GustClan

Butterflypaw felt sick all morning, her stomach turned even just looking into the freshkill pile but she didn't think anything of it. When she saw that Mothkit and Stripedkit were returned she was stunned, and for that moment she forgot about her stomach and went up to her mother, Orangeblossom, who was on that patrol.

"Ma where'd you find them?" She asked as Orangeblossom smiled.

"StreamClan found them when some cats went to the place where that one tom was forced to go last gathering." She said with a bit of a frown. Butterflypaw nodded and turned around to look at the medicine cats den and flicked her tail, wondering if she should see her, she shook her head though as she watched Creamstar leapt onto a large boulder.

"Clan meeting!" She meowed, Butterflypaw tilted her head and watched as cats gathered around.

"First off the missing kits, have been returned to their mother by the help of StreamClan. Second I believe it's time we had some ceremonies." She called from where she stood.

"Volekit, Tigerkit and Aquakit step forward." Creamstar said as the three kits moved with excitement.

"From this moment on you will be known as Volepaw, Tigerpaw and Aquapaw." Creamstar mewed, after giving the new apprentices mentors Creamstar turned her gaze to the older apprentices and smiled.

"Grasspaw, Dandelionpaw and Butterflypaw step forward." She said as Butterflypaw grinned despite her feeling sick and stepped up.

"All of you have trained hard to understand our ways and I now believe you are ready to revive your warrior names. Grasspaw, StarClan honors your honor and responsibility, from this moment on you will be known as Grasstail. Dandelionpaw StarClan honors your ferocity and loyalty, from this moment on you shall be known as Dandelionclaw. Finally, Butterflypaw StarClan honors your energy and positivity, you shall be known as Butterflychaser. All of you shall keep vigil over camp tonight." Creamstar declared as Butterflychaser smiled, glancing at her parents, but received a glare from her sister when she looked. She frowned and looked away, remembering why she'd say something thing like that. Then a stomach pain hit her again and she nearly lost it, this was when she decided that she needed to see Fernfeather. Excusing herself from her family she went to the medicine cat to hear what she needed to say.

StreamClan

The day went on slowly for Angelpaw as both Demonshadow and herself had been grant to relax, seeing as Demonshadow once again became her mentor, it wasn't long when Snowstar came back and took Ashpaw to train, her other siblings where also out training, she felt somewhat bad that they had to work while she got to rest but it she could change it. She was resting her aching feet when Demonshadow came over to her.

"Angelpaw, I can't say how grateful I am that you saved me. And, I'm sorry I hurt you" He said looking at her as she shook her head.

"It wasn't just me you know, Ghostwhisperer had the ability to lead us there, and my siblings and Poisionclaw helped. Don't you think that your the one who hurt me, because I know that wasn't you." Angelpaw said but Demonshadow shook his head.

"I know, they did help, but your the one who saved me from becoming my uncle, it was your voice that made me want to fight back. Speaking of which, was it true what he said, about you being a reincarnation?" Demonshadow said as she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but she's gone now, well not completely, I can still use skills she knew in her past life. It's kinda weird but I'd like to think that she is my consciences, rather than her being me. Because that's all I want to be." She said looking at him with a frown as head smiled.

"Don't worry about that, you are you, and she was her own self. She had a sort of sadness you seem to lack, and she was much smarter." He grinned as she frowned.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, though she was more of a fighter than you are. She was someone who saved others, while you saved their souls, perhaps you were her hope she always held on to, the she is your voice of reason." Demonshadow said as Angelpaw shrugged.

"I don't know, but either way, I think both of us are glad we got to meet you." She said leaning against him as Demonshadow smiled and rested his head on his paws.

"And I'm glad I meet both of you as well." He said before the two drifted off to sleep.

"I can't believe you let you and your siblings do something so rash." Snowstar said flicking his tail as he lead his son to a training area with soft sand. Ashpaw sighed flicking his tail as he followed the leader, hearing him rant about how dangerous it was and how more skilled warriors should have went to save Demonshadow.

"Yes I get it. I'm sorry I won't do it again." Ashpaw said scowling as Snowstar turned around and glared at him.

"You better mean that." Snowstar scowled as Ashpaw sighed.

"I do." Ashpaw answered as the two glared at each other.

"Fine, now show me how you'd fend off a badger. Use that rock and remember what I taught you last time we train." Snowstar said, losing some of his temper as Ashpaw nodded leapt over it, only to twist in the air and bit at pretend ankles.

"You can put more spirit into that." Snowstar said looking at Ashpaw who looked up with a glare.

"Geeze your not my father." Ashpaw said, he usually wasn't this snappy, but with being on your feet all day and not a wink of sleep did not help. He watched though as a flicker of nervousness flashed past his gaze which was gone in seconds, but Ashpaw saw it, an that made his blood begin to boil. He looked up and down his leader as his real sister's snow white pelt flashed trough his mind, and his scowl was turning into a look that could kill.

"Wait your not really my father are you?" Ashpaw asked as he felt the fur on his pelt being to bristle with rage. When the white tom looked away without a word and sighed that's when Ashpaw leapt for him pinning the leader down. Of course Snowstar could have fought back, but he didn't as Ashpaw pressed his paw into the leader's chest.

"Well?" He demanded, dimly aware that Snowstar could very well band him from the clan. Ashpaw was too mad to care at the time.

"I could, but I'd be lying." Snowstar said to Ashpaw, who hissed in fury.

"I can't believe you! You didn't tell us! Here I thought that I only had my sister as a blood relative and was teased for being a loner only to find out I'm a half clanner instead. Not only that, but my father is the leader of the clan and my mentor. The clan was never informed because you were too busy worrying about your place in the clan to give a rats ass about us, so you tossed us away to some other queen so she could raise us." Ashpaw accused with a hiss as Snowstar shrugged out from underneath his son and got up.

"That's not true, I cared deeply about you and your mother and sister, and don't you dare call Sandcloud some queen. She gave everything to you two like she was her own, and would have done what your mother would have done if she was alive. Sandcloud even gave her life to save your sister, don't rank her as some queen. I didn't tell the clan we were related because half clan cats are probably treated worse, or as bad as loners are. Ashpaw I chose to train you because I wanted to have some part in my kits life." Snowstar glare as the two toms bristled.

"Your right about the first thing, Sandcloud was a good mother, but Whitefoot's a better father then you'll ever be. I'm leaving before I do anything stupid, oh and don't worry, I'll keep your secret, I don't want to be known as your son." Ashpaw hissed and left Snowstar as he took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes as he wonder what he should have done.

"Maybe Ashpaw was right, maybe I didn't say anything because, I was a coward." He said to himself, staying the for a long while to think of the actions of his life.


	47. Pause

This story has come a halt, if you with for it to continue please review so I know people are still reading this. I may come back to it at a later date.


End file.
